It's All in a Padawan's Job
by StarWarsPeopleRule
Summary: What would have happened if Ahsoka Tano was there on that horrible day on Mustafar? Could she have possibly saved Anakin? Or will she just make him go deeper into the Dark Side? ROTS AU *Updates will be slow*
1. Chapter 1

**My very first story on fanfiction is up! Anyway, I'll make this short so you can read the first chapter.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Ahsoka Tano was there on that horrible day on Mustafar? Could she have possibly saved Anakin? Or will she just make him go deeper into the Dark Side?**

**I hope you enjoy the story! The long author's note will be at the end. **

**Disclamer: I don't own Star Wars or its characters. Just the storyline. I think.**

It's all in a Padawan's Job

Chapter 1

Ahsoka's POV

I snapped out of my meditative state.

'_Was all that I saw true? Is it about to happen?' _I thought.

The voice in my head said yes. I stood up, knowing then exactly what to do and where to go. I ran to my speeder and went to the Senate building. I gasped when I saw smoke coming from the Jedi temple. I wanted to go and help but I was needed somewhere else. I ran inside and got inside a turbo-lift where I heard over the loud speaker saying all senators go to the meeting room for an emergency meeting. I scowled at the thought of Palpatine.

_'Or should I say Darth Sidious.'_

I arrived at the roof and saw Senator Amidala getting ready for take-off. When I was about to run over there, I saw Obi-Wan, sneaking onboard. I didn't want to be sensed, so I masked my presence and ran on board also. I decided to hide inside an empty closet hoping the Senator wouldn't look in there. I sat on the floor, feeling the ship take off.

_'I will save you Master, I promise!'_

(5 hours later)

I awoke to the sound of the engine hum slowly fading. I sat up, wondering how and how long I fell asleep. I pressed my montral against the door to see if I can hear anything. I heard the Senator say to C-3PO,"Wait here 3PO," and footsteps leaving the ship. I heard lava spewing out and volcanoes erupting.

_'I must be on Mustafar,'_

I felt my Master's presence come near the ship.

"Ani!" I heard Padmé cry out. There was silence for a moment and I guessed they had kissed. "Oh Ani," Padmé started,"Obi-Wan has told me terrible things, that you turned to the dark side, that Chancellor Palpatine is the dark lord, and that you killed...younglings. Ani, is that true?"

Anakin sighed inward.

"The Jedi has betrayed the Republic, Padmé." he said darkly. I heard her gasp. "I have brought peace with Palpatine, but I can overthrow him. You and I can rule the entire galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!" I heard someone step back.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing….Obi-wan was right, you have changed. Come back to me! I love you!" she said through tears. I heard footsteps on the ship and knew it was Obi-wan. Part of me wanted to jump out of the closet and tell Obi-wan to wait, but I stayed put.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" said Anakin.

I guessed Padmé turned and saw him because she started to say,"No..I...no" I braced myself to hear what was about to come next.

_'I'm sorry Padmé, but I need to let him to this to you,'_ I thought sadly.

"You sent him here to kill me didn't you!" I heard Anakin shout angrily. But Padmé had no time to explain, for all that came out of her mouth were gasps for air. I heard her crying a little and trying to say stop, but to no avail.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted. "Let. Her. Go." I heard a thud. "You turned her against me!" Anakin shouted.

"You have done that yourself!" Obi-wan shouted back. That's when I decided to drown out their words, and instead get the medical bay in her ship ready. Luckily, I knew how to set up everything because I almost always in the medbay during the Clone Wars. When I was finished, I searched for Anakin's and Obi-Wan's presence. I found them at the facility in the middle of Mustafar.

_'Good, I still have plenty of time.'_

I then slowly walked down the ramp, making sure they could not see me if possible. When I saw Padmé, I almost couldn't believe Anakin force-choked her. She looked almost lifeless, nothing moving but her stomach. I walked over and, with the force, I picked her up. She moaned but that was it. I then walked quickly to the ship, feeling Anakin's and Obi-Wan's presence coming out of the facility. I walked inside and set Padmé down onto the bed. I then checked her pulse, which was very low.

_'Uh-oh.'_

I quickly started to put IV tubes up her arm and started to shock her back to life when I saw her heart beat. "Come on Padmé you have to make it!" I muttered under my breath. She then took a deep breath in and opened her eyes, but quickly shut them do to the light. She moaned something like Ani, and I sighed a breath of relief. Her heart was back to normal and so was her breathing. I walked out feel pride in what I've just done, but that wasn't even half of what I'm going to do later.

"C-3PO!" I shouted. The shiny droid turned down the hall.

"Oh, Miss Ahsoka! How did you ever get on the ship?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. What I need you to do is to make sure Padmé stays okay, alright?"

He nodded and walked inside the room. I walked to the cockpit to see R2-D2 sitting there in the corner, frightened by the lava. I walked over and patted my hand on his dome. When he saw it was me, he whirled a ton of happy beeps.

"I'm happy to see you too, Artooie. Now here's what I need you to do. I need you to turn on and ready the ship so when I come back, we can leave as soon as possible, okay?"

The droid beeped, and I took that as okay.

I walked out of the cockpit and at the top of the ramp. I gulped. It's now time for me to do what I came here to do.

To save my Master.

I ran down the ramp and to the place I knew they would be. And sure enough, they were there. I hid behind a rock and watched the scene before me.

I saw Obi-Wan jump off the droid he was on and landed and few feet away from me.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" he shouted.

"You underestimate my powers." Anakin said darkly.

"Don't try it Anakin," Obi-wan said. I gulped. This is what I came here for but what to do? I saw Anakin calling upon the Force to jump when the idea popped in my head. That's it! I prepared myself as Anakin jumped. I saw the whole thing in slow motion as he jumped. Anakin jumped at Obi-Wan, ready to slice him with anger written all over his face. Obi-Wan held out his lightsaber preparing to attack, pain written on his face.

At the last possible second, I deactivated Obi-Wan's lightsaber before it slashed Anakin's leg and Anakin's lightsaber before it did some permanent damage with the Force. Anakin then fell on top of Obi-wan and they rolled down the hill, Anakin losing his lightsaber on the way. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have laughed at them. They rolled away from the lava, which I was grateful for since I didn't need them to burn up. They stopped finally, with Anakin on the bottom and Obi-wan on top. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what the kriff happened. In that moment, though, I thought that Anakin would laugh and ask Obi-wan to get off of him.

But was I wrong.

Anakin punched him in the stomach. Hard.

He fell to the right of him moaning. Anakin then started to get up but I pushed him down with the Force. He fell as I felt his confusion. He tried again and failed. A string of curses in Huttese came from his mouth. I rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

_'Alright now it's my time to shine.'_

I got up from my hiding spot and started walking towards them.

"Master, I suggest you stop, even though it is a very funny sight looking at you trying to get up." I said, a small smirk on my face. He sat up quickly and turned to me, clearly shocked.

"Ahsoka, how in kriffing Force are you here? Why are you here?" he asked and I noticed that his eyes where a sickly yellow. By that time Obi-wan has gotten into a position so he could see me. He too, was shocked that I was there. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"It doesn't matter how I'm here, but what I'm here for." I said, still trying to figure out how I'm going to do this, since I didn't know I was actually going to make it _this_ far.

"Then what are you here for?" he asked and I sensed he was getting impatient. He even tried to call his lightsaber back to his hand, but I stepped on it before it reached him.

"To stop you before you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life." I said as I picked up his lightsaber. I walked between the gap of him and Obi-wan. I turned to them with Anakin on my right and Obi-wan on my left.

"Alright now, can you guys make this easy for me and just sit there while I tell you something?" I said and then felt very stupid. One was already stuck there, while the other was like an impatient animal that wants to go out and play. If that was only the case.

I turned to Anakin, who had his arms crossed and eyes were still a sickly yellow.

"Well, what do you want to tell us so badly?" he said in an impatient and irritated tone. I took in a deep breath, reminding myself that I can't back down now.

"Hmmm, I really don't know where to begin actually, Master," I said with both my hands out in case Anakin lashes out at what I'm about to say. "How about why did you turn to the dark side? Or maybe, why did you marry Padmé and told no one?"

His eyes widened at that and I swear I saw fire in his yellow eyes that wasn't from the lava around us.

"How do you know? What did you do to her?" he asked fiercely and took everything in me to keep him down with the force.

"How I know doesn't matter right now, and she's perfectly fine."

_'At the moment'_ I thought sadly.

"But I think I should start with her, since you two share a secret." I said, harshly. He glared at me, but said nothing so I started.

"Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. The two are great friends but are secretly married. How long have they been married? Three years now. And guess what? Padmé is now pregnant with their child!" Anakin, who I saw in his eyes was deeply surprised at what I knew, was raising his hand to force choke me, but I ignited his lightsaber and pointed at his throat. His eyes widened and looked at me, shock clearly written over his face. Even Obi-wan, who was surprisingly quiet this whole time, was in shock.

"Anakin, I didn't want it to go this far," I said glaring at him. "But if you do something, I'm not afraid to make a cut on your throat." When Anakin saw I wasn't kidding, he slowly put his hand down. I lowered the lightsaber, but it was still near his chest. I then started up again.

"They all happy and everything untill Anakin started getting these nightmares! They show Padmé dying in child birth and whose's there instead of him? Obi-Wan! He freaks out and decides to go to Palpatine for help. Then Palpatine tells him he can have the power to save people from dying. Anakin decides to have him teach him the power and follows him. Even when he found out when he was the Sith Lord, and when he killed Mace Windu! He then became his apprentice, begging him to help him save Padmé."

"Hmm, Padmé and turning to the darkside have a lot of ties together, don't they?" I said and that's when the anger that's been brewing inside of me burst. "But that still doesn't give you the right to go and kill everyone inside the temple!" I shouted at him and he flinched at the sudden outburst. "Why did you think you had to do that? All you wanted to do was save Padmé and look at where it took you! Now you're being yelled at by your padwan who is trying to save you and knock some sense into you!" Now angry tears were falling, but I didn't wipe them away. Anakin opened his mouth but I didn't let him say one word. "You know what you could've done differently? You could've stopped and thought about it! How can Padmé die in childbirth if she is in perfect health? You could have even asked Master Kenobi for help, or me! But no, you jumped to conclusion that she's just gonna die!" I took a deep breath in and look at him fully in the eyes. It was half blue-half yellow and it seemed to be fighting each other. I sighed and turned to Obi-wan, who I think was enjoying my yelling at Anakin.

"Now it's Obi-Wan Kenobi's turn." I said sweetly. He was now on his back also, with both of his hands on his stomach. He looked worn out a bit, and he was breathing with difficultly.

_'He must've gotten hit pretty hard,'_ I thought.

"The Famous Obi-Wan Kenobi! The legendary Jedi who killed a Sith on Naboo! And what is he trying to do now? Kill another one!" I said and tighten my grip on the lightsaber pointed at Anakin, since I felt his anger rise a bit. "But why is it difficult? He killed the other one in 10 minutes!" I exclaimed and I swore I saw a hint of pride in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. I took a deep breath in, getting rid of the last bit of anger that I had left. I looked at Obi-Wan's eyes again and saw pain, sadness, and...regret?

"The reason why it's taking so long for Obi-Wan to defeat Anakin is because, he can't do it." I saw Anakin roll his eyes with attitude. This sparked my anger. Again.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Skywalker. Especially when I can make a cut on you at any moment," I said, moving the lightsaber over him dangerously near his chest.

"As I was saying, he can't kill you because you're special to him. You're not just his student, his friend, or even his partner in war." I looked at Obi-Wan and saw that he wanted me to go on. I looked back at Anakin. "You're his brother in everything but blood, Anakin. Wouldn't it be hard for you to kill your brother? The one that has been your Master since you were 9 years old? The one that taught you everything he knows and made you one of the greatest Jedi Knights in history? The one that believed in you, no matter what the others said?" I had a feeling Obi-Wan wanted me to say more, but I think it would be better for him to tell Anakin himself. Anakin still wasn't responding so I decided to play an important card on him.

"How would Padmé react to all of this?"

This made his whole body tense, as if he was afraid that would come up. I continued.

"I know you're doing all this for her, but think about this in her eyes. She probably wouldn't be happy that you killed everyone in the temple, or that you saved Palpatine instead of Mace Windu, or that you and Obi-Wan were fighting for your lives against each other. And also, she is pregnant with your child," I almost slipped up and said children. "Do you really want to be a Sith Lord father?" I let this sink in and he thought about it. I took a glance at Obi-Wan saw that he was hoping he would say no, just like I was.

"No." he said, just barely above a whisper. I turned back to him, raising an eye marking. "No," he said louder this time, confirming that it wasn't my imagination. His eyes were cast down, so I couldn't tell what color they were.

"I will then give you two choices since you don't want to be a Sith father." Did I just hear him groan? "One, you can come back to the light, see Padmé, and have me and Obi-Wan as friends again. Or two, you can say kriff all of this and push me and Obi-Wan into the lava, kill your children-since you don't want to be a Sith father-, and become Palpatine's slave." I turned off his lightsaber and stuck out a hand. "It's your choice, Master." I said, calling him Master for the first time being on Mustafar. I held my breath not knowing what to expect. Even Obi-Wan was tense but had hope he would make the right choice.

He finally looked up at me. His face had dried tear tracks on them. His eyes were that bright, shining, brilliant deep blue color that I have enjoyed seeing for the past three years. And there was no mark of yellow anywhere.

He looked at my hand, then back up at me, as if asking permission. I smiled a genuine smile at him.

He returned it and grabbed my hand.

I pulled him up and he looked at me about ready to apologize when I mention to Obi-Wan, who also had tears in his eyes, knowing that his former padawan came back to the light. He then helped Obi-Wan up, who I think has a big bruise in the middle of his stomach. Then we were all standing in a circle smiling at each other.

We had a moment of silence, and then I felt the Dark Side of the force wash over me like a heavy blanket. I shivered.

"Palpatine." I whispered. I looked and saw that Anakin and Obi-Wan felt it too.

"Seems that Palpatine is paying a visit to Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Where is he?" Anakin asked.

"He just jumped to lightspeed." Obi-Wan replied.

"That's enough time to make a plan. When he comes I can still pretend to be on the dark side, and lead him into a room where we can proceed to attack him." Anakin slapped his fist in his hand. "That kriff of a Sith Lord deserves to die."

The whole time he was saying this, I listened to the voice in my head saying to leave, or all will be lost. I sensed the truth behind the words-also the voice has helped me so far-so I decided to take its advice.

"No, I think we should leave." I said. I looked at Anakin and saw his stunned face. He was about to reply, but I beat him to it. "Master, we need to save the Senator," I said urgently, hearing the voice whispering to me frantically to leave. It worked-not surprisingly- and soon we were heading to the landing dock.

"Where is Padmé?" Anakin asked frantically as we neared the dock.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She is inside in the medical, since you choked her a bit too hard. But other than that, she is completely fine." I said quickly added the last part when Anakin tensed up again. We walked up the ramp and into the ship. Anakin immediately went to Padmé's room while Obi-Wan and I went to the cockpit.

"Alright R2, get us out of here!" I shouted at the little blue astromech droid. He whirled an affirmative beep and started up the engines. Obi-Wan then sat in the pilots' seat and started to control the ship to leave the atmosphere. I quietly walked back to the medical, where Anakin sat next to Padme's bed holding her hand. I walked in silently making sure I wasn't interrupting. When I saw I wasn't, I spoke.

"How is she doing?" I asked my voice low just in case.

Anakin didn't even turn to look at me and replied, "She hasn't woken up yet, but when I squeeze her hand, she returns it." I nodded and sat down next him.

"How could I have done this, Ahsoka?" he whispered. He turned and looked at me. His face had streams of dried tears and new ones were pouring eyes were red and puffy, his blue orbs glazed over with sadness. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Master, you're only human. I know it sounds odd coming from a non-human, but I've seen you to your limit. Where you're so broken down that you can't even breathe on your own. Yes Master, the things you did today were horrible, but you were blinded by the love to save Padmé that you didn't know the things you were doing was for Palpatine's need to destroy the Jedi. Master, you are not all powerful. You cannot stop people from death. No matter what power you look for and if it works, it doesn't make you immortal. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it's okay that you did all those things today without meaning to. It shows that you are a human being named Anakin who will do anything to save his wife because he loves her too much to let her go." I said and watched Anakin's reaction. He considered my words for a moment and smiled at me.

He then pulled me into a hug, which I didn't expect but hugged him back.

"Thank you Ahsoka for telling me that." he said. We pulled back and we smile at each other.

"Your welcome." I said. I was about to say something else until we heard a moan from Padmé. Anakin was already holding her hand and saying her name when I blinked.

"Padmé? Padmé, can you hear me?" he asked. His reply was a moan. She stirred, her eyes slowly opening. I dimmed the lights with the force to make it easier for her. Her face relaxed, almost a smile and opened her eyes fully. They darted around the room and stopped on her hand intertwined with Anakin's. She slowly looked up at his face.

"Ani?" she whispered almost as if she couldn't believe it. Anakin nodded and then tears started to form in his eyes.

She brought her hand up and touched his face. He leaned into it and kissed it softly.

"Oh Padmé...I'm sorry for what I did to you...I...I...I almost killed you," Anakin said through soft sobs. Padmé also had tears running down her face too. "Can you ever forgive me?" he whispered.

"I already have," She replied and brought his face close to hers and kissed him.

Through the whole time I was watching them, I felt like I was watching a holodrama where the couple forgives each other and makes up. I felt really awkward sitting there, especially when they started to kiss. I knew that was my only escape, so I slowly stood up and walked to the door making sure my foot steps were silent. I was raising my hand, about to palm the door with the force when a voice said, "And where do you think _you're_ going?" I silently cursed my luck.

I turned around saying, "I was just going to check up on Obi-Wan, to see if he got us off the planet, since you two were having a...moment." I smiled a nervous smile, obviously trying to hide my embarrassment.

Anakin chuckled. "Come back here. Padmé and I won't be having anymore moments," he said. I walked back over and sat next to him.

"Ahsoka, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Padmé asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that," he said. "Care to explain, Ahsoka?" I gulped. I was hoping this question wouldn't come up, since that would lead to explaining what happened in my meditation, and the voice said now wasn't the time to tell.

I opened my mouth ever so slowly, hoping something-anything-will come through the door and interrupt.

Obi-Wan was that interruption.

"We are out of the atmosphere." he said as he walked into the room. I secretly let out a sigh of relief.

"The only problem is where to go," he continued. We all looked at each other.

"Where can we go?" I asked.

"Well, Senator Organa and Master Yoda are on Polis Mass. They have a medbay there." he said looking at Padmé.

Her eyes drifted to the floor, biting her lip a bit.

She looked back at Anakin and said, "Is it possible that we can have the baby on Naboo?"

The voice was once again talking to me. It was saying to go to Naboo. I was about to question it why, but I saw Anakin about to answer.

"Of course Senator!" I blurted out in panic. All eyes turned to me. "Your ship is…uh...fast! We can get there before anything happens!" I quickly stood up. "So you can just lay there and enjoy the ride!" And with that I was out the door.

I let out a breath, and I swore the voice was laughing at me. I scowled a bit, but I quickly walked to the cockpit. As soon as I sat in the pilot's seat, I heard the door to the medical open and fast paced steps, followed by a lighter pair of steps.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted. "What do you think you're doing?" He arrived in the cockpit with Obi-Wan.

"Placing in the coordinates for Naboo, Master," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahsoka, we can't go to Naboo that's over 5 standard hours away!" he replied.

I turned around to look at him. "Says the person who made it to Mustafar in 3 standard hours when it actually takes six from Coruasant."

Silence met my words.

I mentally slapped myself, know that they would now get even more suspicious.

"Ahsoka, how did you know that?" Anakin asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. I quickly turned back around and pushed aside the question.

"Anyway, I'll go tinker with the hyperdrive to boost the speed, Anakin will look after the Senator, and Obi-Wan will mind the controls." I said while trying to busy myself by getting the ship ready to jump to lightspeed.

"Ahsoka, no. I don't know where you are getting these crazy ideas, no less about how you know about my traveling speed, and a great many other things. Now, you are going to sit there and tell me everything you know. Everything." he said, emphasizing the last word and narrowing his eyes, making them look like ice. To make it worse he was towering over me, making him look even more intimidating.

If it wasn't for a cry of pain from Padmé, I think I would have actually told him everything. His eyes widened and started to walk to the medical but he turned around. "Ahsoka, we are definitely going to talk later," he said and left. I slumped into my seat and sighed. If saving my master was worth all of this, I'm definitely going to get a I remembered that Obi-Wan was there. I turned to look at him.

His arms were crossed and his face had a stern look on it.

"Master Kenobi-" I started, but he silenced me with a hand.

"I understand that something has happen to you for you to be here, and you know what that is, but you cannot tell us just yet. Something is guiding you, which has helped a many things. So, I will respect your random decisions, for now." he said. My eyes widened, and it was times like these when I question how much he actually knows. "Now go tinker with the hyperdrive, no doubt Anakin didn't teach you a few tricks," he finished with a small smile. I nodded and left the cockpit.

I found the hyperdrive-with the force- and lifted the panel. There was a tool box nearby and I grabbed it and went to work. I felt us go to lightspeed and I smiled, but it was soon erased by what the voice told me. The Final Battle was approaching. And I still have a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: And there you have it! The first chapter of "It's all in a Padawan's Job"! I hope you enjoyed it and look for the next chapter in the next two weeks. If you don't understand something, just say in the reviews or PM me. Though I hope I made everything clear! Except that I actually have no clue how long it takes to get to Naboo from Mustafar, nor Coruasant to Mustafar. I just made it up. Reviews are much appreciated, even the bad ones! Until next time, May The Force Be With You! -Jordan<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the second chapter is here! And we will find out who the voice belongs to! Any guesses? Also, I just wanted to thank jamrulz for being the very first person to review my story and having the same name as me! Thank you! I should also put that Ahsoka's outfit is the one from the Clone Wars season 4, while Anakin and Obi-Wan's outfit is from Episode 3, but without the robes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but it's on my bucket list.**

It's all in a Padawan's Job

Chapter 2

Ahsoka's POV

It didn't take me that long to boost the hyperdrive, and I estimated that it would only take 2 standard hours before we reached Naboo. Anakin was with Padmé, while Obi-Wan minded the controls. I smirked to myself as I realized that they actually followed the plan. I placed the panel back and tools where I found them, and walked around trying to find a comfortable place to sit. I found a window seat, showing the stars fly by. I sat on the soft white cushion, and realized how tired I was. _"Maybe a little nap won't hurt..." _I thought as I was slowly being pulled into sleep.

(2 hours later)

I awoke to words that made me fall out of the window seat.

"Anakin! My water broke!"

I quickly picked myself off the floor and walked to the medical. Anakin was next to Padmé, who was clutching her stomach like there was no tomorrow.

"Look who decided to wake up," Anakin said when he spotted me. I scowled at him but walked over next to Padme and held her hand. She smiled gratefully at me, but screamed once more in pain.

Obi-Wan walked in and said, "We have arrived at Naboo. Anakin, you pilot the ship to the Lake Country. Ahsoka and I will get her ready to be transportable." Anakin nodded, looked at his wife, and then reluctantly left to the cockpit. I almost rolled my eyes at that.

Obi-Wan found the gurney, while I took the IV tubes out and fanned her with my hand. Obi-Wan set the gurney next to her bed, and we both picked her up and laid her down gently to spare her some pain. I felt the ship land and walked out to the cockpit. Through the window I saw we were on a boat dock with gondolas floating in the water.

"Master, why are we at a boat dock?" I asked puzzled. He pressed a button to open the ramp before he swiveled around in his chair to look at me.

"Because that's the only way to get to Varykino, now come and help me get the boat ready!" he said, standing up and already half way out the door. I ran after him off the ship. The dock was made of cobblestone, and the gondolas were tied to a pole of a red color. I found my master at the end of the dock, checking something on the pole. "This is the one!" he said with a smile. I looked at the pole and saw a sign that read, _"Personal Boat of The Naberrie Family"_. I got confused.

"Master, this is the Naberrie family, not the Amidala," I said. Anakin chuckled as he started to untie the rope connected to the pole.

"Ahsoka, Amidala is only her regal name. Naberrie is her birth name," he said as he untied the rope.

"And Skywalker is her married name," I couldn't help but mutter under my breath. Anakin raised his eyebrow at me, but turned his attention to the ship, where Obi-Wan was pushing the floating gurney Padmé was in. He looked from the gondola to Padmé, then us, and the gondola again as he raised his eyebrow.

"And how exactly are we going to do this?" he asked and I couldn't blame him. The gondola was seated for three, and there were four of us, not counting the droids. The gondola wasn't even big enough set the gurney down in it.

"Is there a second gondola somewhere? Maybe a bigger one?" I asked Anakin, since he was the only one that knew the place and wasn't in pain. He nodded and looked around. He pointed to the other side of the dock, where a gondola with no sign on the pole was floating.

"I think that's the extra one," he said and I nodded.

"The extra is for the droids, and this one is for you, the Senator, and Obi-Wan. One of you can row it, while I'll row the one with the droids," I said quickly, noticing Padmé getting redder by the second.

"I'll row it," Obi-Wan said, already getting into the gondola and grabbing the paddle. Anakin nodded and gently lifted up Padmé-who was groaning in pain-and sat down in the gondola.

"Just follow Obi-Wan, I'll tell him where to go," Anakin said, as I pushed him from the dock.

I nodded and went to the ship.

"Threepio! Artoo! Come down here!" I shouted at them. Artoo came rolling down the ramp, Threepio not far behind.

"Yes, Miss Ahsoka? Is Miss Padmé alright?" Threepio said, until a bleep came from Artoo.

"She will be alright? R2-D2, I know over six million forms of communication, and the way Miss Padmé was screaming shows that she _definitely _won't be alright. Also, the odds of surviving childbirth with no medical treatment are 1,900 to 1!" said Threepio exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes and tugged at his arm.

"Come on!" I muttered. We arrived at the gondola, and I picked up Threepio and sat him down. I didn't need to worry about Artoo because he used his rocket thrusters to get inside the gondola. He set himself next to Threepio, who soon started to say how he doesn't like boats like how he doesn't like space travel. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the paddle. I was about to start rowing when I was hit with a coughing fit. I put my hand away from my mouth to see…_ash? _I was confused until I remembered my idiotic self taking in deep breaths on Mustafar, inhaling all the ash, smoke, and whatever else was in the air. I shook my head, telling myself that I need to focus on helping Padmé give birth and my Master's wellbeing before I can think of myself. I rubbed my ash covered hand onto my leggings.

I quickly caught up with Anakin, who told Obi-Wan the directions to Varykino as soon as he saw me near. I had to admit, the Lake Country was beautiful, and I wanted to just gaze at it all day, but Threepio and Artoo's constant arguing over who knows what and Padmé's screams in pain made my head feel like it was going to explode any minute. My hearing is remarkably better than humans because of my montrals, but also it's a curse at times because it's sensitive to certain sounds. We finally arrived at Varykino, and just like everything else here, it was beautiful. I didn't get much time to look at it though, reminding myself of Padmé when she screamed again.

We docked at a cobblestone area much similar to the boat dock. I quickly tied the rope to the pole and got Threepio out of the gondola. I met up with Anakin and Obi-wan, Padmé being carried bridal style by Anakin. We walked to door and Anakin just opened it. '_Don't they have security?' _I thought.

"They do, but only when someone is here, since very few people know about this place," Anakin replied, picking up on my thoughts. I nodded, but quickly put my mental shields up, not wanting anything to leaking though the bond that isn't supposed to. We walked into what I guessed is the main room, with couches and loveseats surrounding a coffee table in front of a fireplace. It reminded me of the comfy home feeling I get at the Temple. The image of the Temple on fire flashed across my mind, but I pushed it away.

Anakin set Padmé down on one of the couches, and turned to me and Obi-Wan. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Does one of you know how to help Padmé give birth?" he asked and my jaw went slack. Even Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly, but he recoved quickly.

"Sadly, I do not," he said and looked at me. I did know how to help people give birth, but Master Shaak Ti only taught me how to help Togruta women in birth. I bit my lip thinking, '_How much of a difference could it be?_' I looked around, seeing if we can do it outside, since Togrutian births are as bloody as a war field, and I wasn't taking any chances on a human birth. There was a door to a balcony. _'Perfect!'_ I thought as I turned back to Anakin.

"Okay, Master, you put Senator Amidala outside on the balcony on top of something that's soft but also flat, so she won't strain her back during the birthing process," I turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, you get eight clean towels, and two bowls of cool water to clean the baby," I said in a rush since it looked like the baby was going to pop out of Padmé at any moment. They nodded and Anakin pick up Padmé, while Obi-Wan went looking for the towels and water. I went to the refresher to wash my hands and forearms, not wanting to risk the babies getting an infection. I tasted ash in my throat again, but ignored it.

I walked quickly back to the balcony because Padmé's screams were getting louder, no doubt the babies were ready to come out. I also remembered to remind myself to look at Anakin's face when he realizes that he has twins. I smirked to myself, knowing the look was going to be priceless.

I went through the doors leading to the balcony, and saw Padmé lying on her back on top of what looked like a long table with a series of pillows on top. There was also another table next to her that was smaller and had the towels and bowls of water. I rasied an eye marking at Anakin.

He shrugged. "What? I had to improvise, now help Padmé!" he said impatiently. I nodded and said, "Alright turn around, I have to take off her pants," I said, which were soaked with water and blood. Obi-Wan quickly turned around, while Anakin slowly did, making sure I didn't need help. He still snorted at Obi-Wan's obvious embarrassment and said, "Come on, Master, it's not like you've never seen a woman without her pants on before,"

"I have Anakin, but I do not wish to see your _wife _without pants on, it's disturbing,"

"Wait, _you_ have seen a woman without her pants off? Obi-Wan, what have you been doing?"

"We are not having this conversation right now, Anakin,"

I shook my head as I tuned them out and took off Padmé's lower body clothes, including her boots and socks. I already see the top of a head on one of the twins poking out. I moved her legs up into an upside down 'V', so she can push easier. I then put a towel over the lower region to spare Obi-Wan any more embarrassment.

"Okay Anakin, Obi-Wan, I need you to hold Padmé's hand throughout the birthing process," I said, and if human births are similar to Togrutian births, their hands are going to lose all blood flow. "I also need one of you to put a cool towel on her head every two minutes," I said as I looked at Anakin, who was near the table with the bowls of water. He nodded as he put a small towel in the water and set it on her head. She breathed a sigh of relief. I grabbed a towel myself and positioned in between her legs.

"Alright Senator, when I count to three, you're going to push as hard as you can, okay?" I asked her and she nodded in response. "One…two…three!" She screamed and I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan grunt as Padmé squeezed the life out of their hands. I bit back a smirk and looked at the baby coming out, and I saw the whole head, full of dark blonde hair. The thing that puzzled me was that it was sliding out. _On its own. _My eyes widened. "Master, are you using the force to push the baby out?" I asked Anakin over Padmé screaming.

"What-no! I didn't even know we can do that! Obi-Wan are doing that?" Anakin said, looking at Obi-Wan, who shook his head. We all looked at each other in puzzlement, until Padmé screamed again. "We'll figure it out later!" Anakin said and I nodded, getting a headache from Padmé's constant screams. The baby's upper body was already out, bloody and crying its head off.

"Okay, one more push, Senator! One…two…three!" I shouted and the baby emerged. I grabbed it with care as I wrapped it up in a towel. I quickly grabbed a small towel, damp with water, and cleaned the baby. I soon found out it was a boy, who looked like a mini-Anakin, right down to the blue eyes. I smiled as I realized it was Luke. I gave the wrapped up baby boy to Anakin.

Luke had calmed down a bit by then, and was staring at Anakin with his wide eyes. Anakin was also staring at Luke, with eyes that were glowing with love. He was practically a mini sun of happiness, looking at the bundle of joy in his arms. He showed Padmé the baby and she smiled through her tears.

"Luke is his name, Luke Skywalker," she said, running a finger over his little cheek. "He's beautiful," she said, and let out another scream of pain. I mentally slapped myself. _There's another baby!_ I told myself as I grabbed another towel and got positioned between her legs.

"Ahsoka? What is going on?" I heard Anakin ask and I smirked to myself deciding how to tell him about another baby. I smiled as the idea came to me and I stood up.

"Oh nothing much, Master, just another baby is coming out, that's all," I said and I looked at his reaction. It was first at worry for his wife, then confusion at what I said, a blank face as it sunk in, and his jaw dropped to the floor, eyes widened, and his voice was in awe as he started stuttering.

"What…an-an-another kid…t-t-two kids…are you serious?" he asked and I took a mental picture of his face to remember his reaction and never let him live it down. I nodded and he turned to Obi-Wan, who had his eyebrows raised. "You hear that, Obi-Wan? Not one kid, but two!" he said, the awe evident in his voice as clear as day.

"I heard her loud and clear, Anakin," he replied with a smile at Anakin. "Congratulations," Anakin nodded at him and whispered to Luke, "You hear that little buddy? You're going to have a sister!"

I was going to tell him that they were inside Padmé for nine months, _together_, but I shook my head and focused on getting Leia-I had no doubt that wasn't going to be her name-out. She had her head out already and I told Padmé to push one more time. Leia came out smoothly, and I quickly cleaned her, wrapped her up, and handed her to Anakin again. His presence by now was a pure bright light, and it hurt to see it, but was warm and comforting when you feel it. He took Leia from me, and his reaction was the same when he held Luke. Leia had brown hair and brown eyes like her mother, no doubt going to become a mini-Padmé.

"Leia, will be her name. Leia Skywalker," Anakin breathed, showing her to Padmé.

"She's beautiful, they both are beautiful," she said. She was now holding her and Luke.

"Not to mention ours," he said, and they both shared a laugh. I felt the Force swirl around the four of them in perfect harmony, singing and dancing. I smiled at the new family.

'_Good job, Ahsoka. This couldn't have happened without you,' _the voice said out of nowhere, almost making me jump out of my skin.

'_Thank you, but I didn't do that much. If Anakin didn't listen to me, I would probably be with you right now, wherever you are,' _I said, looking at Anakin trying to get Obi-Wan to hold Luke, who was resisting, saying that it was his child and wanted him to bond with it. I smiled even wider.

I heard the voice chuckle and say,_ 'Obi-Wan is still the same; selfless in every way possible.' _It puzzled me how the voice knew Obi-Wan. _'Also, I need to talk to you again,' _the voice said.

'_But aren't we talking right now?'_ I asked.

'_I mean face-to-face,' _it said and I was soon hit with another coughing fit so strong that I fell to my hands and knees.

"Ahsoka!" I heard Anakin say, and someone placed a hand on my back. Spots started appearing in my vision and the taste of ash became stronger with every cough I took. "Ahsoka stay with me!" I heard Anakin shout, but his voice sounded millions of lighyears away. Then my world went black.

Anakin's POV

"Come on Obi-Wan, hold Luke, he's calm now," I said exasperatedly. Asking Obi-Wan to hold Luke was a lot harder than it was supposed to be, but this was Obi-Wan I was talking to.

"No Anakin, you should bond with him like Padmé is doing with Leia," he replied, gently pushing Luke away from him as I tried to give him to him. Padmé and Leia, on the other hand, were happily "bonding", as Obi-Wan had put it. Padmé was singing a Nabooian song to calm Leia down, which was working rather fast. I turned back to Luke, who was trying to look behind me, waving his arms to that direction too.

I chuckled and said as I turned around, "Okay Luke, what did you want to see over here?" Then I realized what Luke wanted to see, or rather, what he was trying to warn me of. I quickly gave Obi-Wan Luke, whether he liked it or not.

"Ahsoka!" I shouted, placing my hand on her back as I kneeled at her hunched-over form. "Ahsoka, stay with me!" I shouted at her, but her coughing only got worse. Then, almost in an abrupt way, she stopped coughing and went limp. I caught her, and picked her up bridal style. I put her chest to my ear, and breathed a sigh of relief when a steady heartbeat was heard. I looked at her, and saw ash all around her mouth and hand. _'She must've taken in too much ash and smoke from Mustafar,' _I thought.

I looked up Obi-Wan and Padmé, who had worried looks on their faces. Even Luke looked worried, and he wasn't even an hour old.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. She just most likely passed out from smoke or ash inhalation," I said, but didn't actually believe it because we went on missions where smoke was practically everywhere, and she didn't pass out once. I had a feeling there was more to her passing out, but I ignored it as I walked back inside the house and laid her on the couch. When I returned to the balcony, I saw Obi-Wan happily holding Luke, and Padmé saying to give him back if he feels uncomfortable. I smirked and walked up to Obi-Wan. "Seems like you enjoy Luke, as Luke enjoys you," I said, making Obi-Wan slightly embarrassed.

"No, I was just holding him until you were done with Ahsoka…" he trailed off, looking down at Luke and smiling. I smiled back and looked at Padmé, who was smiling as well.

"Okay Obi-Wan, since you are enjoying Luke so much, you can wash him, along with Leia," I said as I gave Obi-Wan Leia. "While I go and clean Padmé," he nodded and was about to go inside until he turned around and stopped.

"And where exactly is the refresher?" he asked.

"Third door down on the left side of the hallway," I replied, and he swiftly left. I looked down at Padmé, who was smiling, though her eyes showed how exhausted she was.

"You want a shower or a bath?" I asked as I picked her up, though I had a feeling I knew what the answer was. She rolled her eyes at me, and I chuckled. We walked pass Ahsoka, who looked peaceful, with a small smile on her face, until her face fell. I raised my eyebrow, wondering if she was having a nightmare.

"I hope she is alright," Padmé said, worry evident in her voice. I nodded.

"I'll check on her after you're alright," I said, and continued to the main refresher. It was exquisite, with tile floors with beautiful swirls of every bright color. It had a grand tub in the middle, which was exactly what I needed. I turned on the water as I undressed Padmé, who was giggling the whole time I was doing so. She still had pain, saying that every muscle burned. So I washed her _whole _body clean, dried her, and helped her into a nightgown. She was tired from labor, but wanted to hold her kids in her arms tonight. I led her to the bed and, after she was comfortable, went to find Obi-Wan.

I found him sitting in the main room in a loveseat, holding Luke and Leia, who were wrapped in blankets. He looked up when I entered, and smiled.

"You probably want your son and daughter back," he said as he was standing up. He gave them to me, rather reluctantly, and I smirked.

"They're growing on you, Obi-Wan, just like I did," I said with a smirk and he gave me a look, which caused me to laugh. Then he must've realized something, because I heard a groan.

"Oh by the Force, _three Skywalkers_!" I looked at him and he shook his head. "Just handling one Skywalker was bad enough, but now _three_!"

"Oh come on, Master, I wasn't that bad," I said, chuckling at Obi-Wan.

"Bad is an understatement, Anakin," he said, rubbing his forehead. "I just hope they got more of Padmé's genes than yours,"

I chuckled again and walked back to the main bedroom, and gave Padmé the twins. I kissed her forehead as I bid her goodnight. She smiled at me.

"Don't forget these two," she said, mentioning to Luke and Leia. I smiled as I kissed their foreheads also. Leia cooed, while Luke instantly went to sleep. I smiled even wider, noticing how much we were alike. I got up and left, turning off the lights and closing the door.

I walked back to the main room to find Obi-Wan putting a towel on Ahsoka's head.

"She was starting to get warmer a bit too fast, so I decided to slow it down a bit," Obi-Wan said as he looked up at me.

"Do you know what could have caused her to pass out because I doubt it was the coughing fit of ash," I said sitting down in a loveseat across from her.

"I don't know Anakin, but it seems she is having a vision of some sort, which is unusual for someone who just passes out," he said, also sitting down and running a hand over his beard. I nodded and looked over at Ahsoka. _'What are you seeing Ahsoka?'_

Ahsoka's POV

_I immediately opened my eyes when I found myself sinking into something. I quickly got up, and found out it was sand. Was I on Tatooine? I put my hand into it, making sure it was actually there, and, it was. I was puzzled, trying to figure out how I got on Tatooine. I remembered helping Padmé give birth, giving their twins to them, and seeing the love blossom around them. Then I started talking with the voice-I almost slapped myself for forgetting. He wanted to talk to me, face-to-face! I was actually a bit excited when he said that, because I could find out who he is! I felt myself sinking into the sand again, and I quickly stepped away from the spot. Of all places, why did he have to choose Tatooine? _

"_Because it is the place I met your master, Anakin Skywalker," the voice said and I turned around. A tall human male stood, probably two meters tall. He wore traditional brown Jedi robes and tunic, with a lightsaber at the belt. Looking at his face, which had a pleasant look to it, he had a beard and mustache, with some long brown hair tied in a ponytail while the rest hangs to match. His eyes were a soft light blue, distinctly reminding me of Obi-Wan's soft eyes. I walked towards him, trying to see if I knew him at all, any flash of recognition, but nothing came up. He seemed to notice, and chuckled._

"_I was long gone before you came round, young one," he said and he started to walk, and I caught up next to his side and walked next to him. I nodded at what he said and we were silent as we continued walking to…somewhere. The man seemed to enjoy the landscape, which were only dunes of sand. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so I asked him a question._

"_Um...what were we going to talk about, Sir?" I said, saying Sir in hopes he would introduce himself._

"_Yes, we were," he said and he stopped, looking at me with a serious look. "Palpatine has sensed the change in Anakin, and is furious, knowing his plan could now be at risk of falling apart. He also knows Anakin and the rest of you are on Naboo." He sighed. "He also knows that the twins are born," he said with a great deal of sadness, and my face fell._

"_You are the one who told me to make sure we go to Naboo!" I said, my voice louder then I intended to be. "Are you trying to put us in a trap?"_

"_Oh no, I would never do that, but Palpatine is heading to Naboo sooner than I thought," _

"_What? He's heading to Naboo!" I shouted._

"_Yes, in about two days' time and I need to work out a new plan," he said putting his hands on his hips. "Hmm, maybe it's time we told them," he said. "Maybe their insight will help us, and Obi-Wan was always a good strategist,"_

_I was once again puzzled how he knew Obi-Wan so well, but I pushed it aside and asked, "But how will my Master take it? I can't just say, 'Hey Master, I saved you from becoming a monster in a suit, killing your wife, and having your kids separated for two decades!' That doesn't make me want to have a strategy and kill a Sith Lord!" I said, through my hands up in the air. The man chuckled and patted my back._

"_Have faith in the Force, young one, and a solution will present its self," he said._

"_You sound like my Master, always saying to trust in the Force," I muttered. He laughed and we continued walking. The landscape darkened a bit, and I had a feeling nighttime will come soon._

"_May I ask you something?" I asked him. He nodded for me to go on._

"_Why did you come to me of all people? Why not Master Kenobi or Senator Amidala? Or even Master Yoda? Why me?" I asked. This question has been going through my head for the past couple of minutes._

"_I knew you were going to ask this question at some point," he said with a small smile. "Well, I suppose you should know." He stopped again and turned to me, putting both of his hands on top of my shoulders. "I chose you, Ahsoka Tano, because you are a young, brave woman, who would do anything to save anybody, no matter what the cost is. You have great confidence,and always believing in yourself. You also care for your Master very much," He smiled. "Because of that, I chose you to bring Anakin back onto his rightful path. And for doing that, I thank you," he finished. I blushing like mad, but I brought myself to smile at him._

"_You're welcome," I said. I looked up as the wind started howling like mad and the sky was darkening quickly. Sand was everywhere, and put my arm up to block some, but to no avail._

"_What's happening?" I shouted at the man. He had a worried look on his face, but it broke into a small smile._

"_The Force wants you to return to them." He said, looking at me. "When you wake up, it will be time to tell them the truth," My eyes widened in shock. "I will be there also," If possible, my eyes widened even more. He chuckled and oddly, he was slowly drifting away from me. _

"_Wait!" I shouted, running after him. "I still don't know your name!" I saw the man raise his eyebrows, and then smiled._

"_In time, you will find out, Ahsoka" he said, and then he completely disappeared from my view. I looked around; trying to find some way out of the desert, but everything was so blurry that I couldn't see a thing. Next thing I knew, I was chest-deep in the sand. I tried crawling out, but the more I tried, the more sand came in. I was soon buried; only my hand in the open air._

_Until someone grabbed it._

"_Ahsoka!" I distinctly heard someone say over and over again. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka!_ _Ahsoka!" I started to see a light above me, and I looked at it, and I soon found myself in a trance from its beauty and pureness. Shining so brightly, with warmth and love flowing from it, like it was welcoming me into it…_

Ahsoka's POV

I snapped open my eyes, and felt someone holding my hand, a towel on my head, and saw Anakin looking at me.

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" he asked me, removing the towel and putting a hand there. I nodded and tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner, not trusting my voice just yet.

He seemed to understand, because he said, "Well, first you started blushing a bit and smiling, then you started to breathe heavily, and after that you put your hand up in the air," he gave me a puzzled look. "Did you do something like that while in the unconscious state?"

I nodded, and positioned myself to sit up. I noticed Obi-Wan on the other side of the room with a glass of water. Anakin was about to say something, but I beat him to it.

"I need to tell you-both of you," I said with a glance at Obi-Wan, "something very important and I need your full attention," Anakin sat next to me, giving me his full attention. My mouth suddenly got very dry out of my nervousness, but Obi-Wan seemed to notice and offered the glass, which I gratefully took. I finished the glass and set it on the table, and looked at them both.

'_Let's hope this goes well,'_ I thought, and I began.

**Author's Note: Okay, so maybe you didn't find out who the voice belongs to, but I did drop a HUGE hint in this chapter, so you might have an idea who it is. And yay, Luke and Leia were born! They will be a big problem for Anakin very soon. Also, just FYI, I don't update quickly (if you haven't noticed) because of school, and my life, so don't expect an update on this story every other day! This means the next chapter probably won't be up for another week and a-half, sorry to say. That's also the reason why I write long chapters, to make up for why it took me so long to post the next chapter. And review please! Anyway enough of my rambling, I got a chapter to write!**

**May the Force be with you! -Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so you guys have probably read my profile, so I'm not going to repeat myself. And writer's block sucks. Now I'll just shut up so you guys can read the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the lines from the movie I use, but I do own a toy Yoda who is always around when I'm in need of wisdom. **

It's all in a Padawan's Job

Chapter 3

Ahsoka's POV

I noticed it was dark outside, a clear night to be exact, with all the stars shining down brightly. There was also a fire going in the fireplace, with ambers crackling in the glow. I set down the cup of water, and began.

Or, thought I was going to begin, until the voice almost scared me again from its abrupt appearance.

'_Wait Ahsoka, I'm going to be there in a moment,' _it said, and I must've had a shocked looked on my face because Anakin asked if I was alright.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? Do you need to lie down again?" he asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I said, shaking my head a bit. "We...we are going to have another guest," I said and Anakin looked at me in puzzlement.

"Who?" he asked but I didn't answer, he did.

"_I am, Anakin,"_ the voice said, and seeing Anakin and Obi-Wan's faces, I knew they heard it too.

"Impossible," Obi-Wan breathed, as a blue light started to form and morph to my left, changing into…a human.

"_The Force can do many things, Obi-Wan. I thought I taught you that," _the voice boomed around us, and soon the human started to look like the man who I saw in my unconscious state.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan whispered in awe.

"Mister Qui-Gon!" Anakin whispered in amazement.

The blue man-Qui-Gon I guessed-nodded his head.

"_Yes Anakin, Obi-Wan, it is me, and you are not hallucinating," _Qui-Gon replied calmly with a small smile.I took a glance at the two who knew Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was in a trance, looking like he can't believe it; Anakin was smiling like a kid, then looked like he remembered something, and put his head down in a shameful way. I, on the other hand, was astounded by him in the Force ghost state, floating peacefully.

"So, I'm guessing your name is Qui-Gon, right?" I said, trying to break the silence that was made.

Qui-Gon chuckled. _"Yes Ahsoka, it is,"_

"About time I found out," I mumbled, and Obi-Wan seemed to come out of his trance.

"Wait, you two know each other?" he asked.

"Not know each other, more like 'I'm going to invade your mediation with scary scenes and talk to you in your head' type of know," I said giving Qui-Gon a glare. Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side, while Qui-Gon playfully smiled back.

"_I had to admit, it was funny seeing you jump when I spoke in your mind. Especially that cover-up on Senator Amidala's ship," _

"Hey, it's not my fault somebody can't tell me the plan ahead of time!"

"Wait, I'm only getting bits and pieces here," Obi-Wan said, stopping our banter. He looked to Qui-Gon. "You spoke to her in her mind," he turned to me. "And you were voicing Qui-Gon's words?" I nodded. "So that explains why you abruptly said something and insisted that we do it," He ran a hand over his beard, and then looked at Qui-Gon quizzically. "How come you are a Force-Ghost now, and not earlier?" I hadn't even thought of that. We both looked at him.

Qui-Gon sighed. _"It took me a very long while to figure out how to materialize into the physical world. The Force would not help me with it, and I was left trying to figure it out myself. The years passed, and I grew desperate to materialize, because I saw what was happening and I needed to warn you before it were too late," _he looks up at me. _"And that is where you come in Ahsoka,"_ Obi-Wan looks at me quizzically, while I nodded at Qui-Gon, understanding why he came to me.

"You couldn't materialize then, and could only talk through meditation, and at the time I was the only one in meditation," I said, explaining it to Obi-Wan, who I could see was a tad lost.

"And that's how he put the 'scary scenes' in your head?" he asked. I nodded. "Would you care to explain what those scenes were?"

That question made me stiff on the spot. If I told them, then there's a possibility that Anakin will be upset at Obi-Wan for what he would have done if I wasn't there on Mustafar and not talk to him. Or, Anakin might see how powerful he could have been and go back with the Emperor and try to get that power. I shivered inwardly, but before I could think of any more horrible possibilities, Qui-Gon's voice took me out from my thoughts.

"_Since it's too painful for you to tell them, I could try and see if I can show them what would have happened in their minds if they got into meditation and-"_

"No!" I said, louder than I intended it to be. "I'd rather tell them a hundred times and have their minds imagined what it looked like than let them have the real thing in their minds forever," A silence met my words, until Qui-Gon finally nodded.

I looked over at Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin still hasn't said one word since Qui-Gon's appearance, and I was getting worried. "I need you two to promise not to lash out or get upset when I say something shocking or unbelievable until the end, okay?" I was mainly looking at Anakin, since this all this basically resolved around him. I saw Obi-Wan nod out the corner of my eyes, but Anakin still had his head down, hair covering his face. "Master?" I heard him blow out a long breath, and he finally turned and looked up at me straight in the eyes.

"I promise," he whispered firmly. I nodded at him and began my tale.

"I was walking around the Jedi Temple and I felt so much darkness, so I decided to clear my head at this place I found on the other side of Courasant; a park believe it or not. Very few people knew about the park, so I've gotten to know them and they were comfortable with me around when I stumbled upon it. The park was small and had soft grass that made you want to stay forever. Anyway, I went there to meditate and to find out why I felt darkness everywhere. That's when Qui-Gon's voice invades my mind, saying he has to show me some very important things," I gave Qui-Gon a look.

"He first showed me how Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala were married on the balcony outside, with Threepio and Artoo as their only guests. I was shocked when I learned about this, not believing he would break the Code, then I realized it was Master Skywalker, and I thought, 'How typical, since he never listens to the Council anyway,'. I also saw how happy you were then, and I knew I couldn't even bear tell the Council this," _'Even if I was a bit upset that he kept it from me for three years,_' I thought bitterly and Qui-Gon looked at me, no doubt he heard that, but didn't address it. "Then it morphed to when Master and the Senator are at the Senate Building hiding behind a pole. I heard the conversation, and how the Senator was pregnant and how it was Master's happiest moment of his life," I saw Master's eyes light up just a tiny bit at that.

"But, that's when the scenes got worse," I said sadly. "I saw Master's nightmares about the Senator, and how he was in the Jedi Council Room, torn between saving her or keep his duty to the Jedi. I saw how he made his decision and went to the Senate Building," the scenes were slowly playing in my head with every word I said. "And how he chose Palpatine." I whispered.

"_The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth . . . Vader," _

"_Thank you, my Master,"_

"You already know what happens after that, so I'll move on," I said. I really didn't want to retell how he killed the Jedi in the Temple. Even the younglings.

"_Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"_

"After Order 66 is given, he goes to Mustafar and kills the Separatist leaders, as Master did today. Senator Amidala does the same she did today, as did Master Kenobi. Him and Master Skywalker fought, but this time, the outcome is different," I give them a serious look, and I feel the shadows on my face that the fire made. "I wasn't there to stop you both," I took a deep breath a looked into the fire, which only intensified the scenes from Mustafar.

_Obi-Wan flips onto the sandy edge near the lava river._

"_It's over Anakin, I have the high ground," he says, hoping that his brother-who is somewhere inside this monster-will see the truth in his words and call off the duel._

"_You underestimate my powers!" Anakin shouts darkly, getting ready to jump._

"_Don't try it," Obi-Wan desperately warns one more time, but Anakin still jumps; darkness clouding his judgment._

_Obi-Wan has the chance to kill him, but does not do it, not to his brother. Instead, he slices off his legs and his arm-his flesh arm. Anakin falls down dangerously close to the river, and he tries pulling himself up, but to no avail. _

_Obi-Wan looks at Anakin with teary eyes. "You were the Chosen One!" he shouts at him. "It said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"_

_Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, the yellow in his eyes burning with anger. "I hate you!"_

_Obi-Wan's tears are now falling. "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you," he says as he looks at what was once his brother, the man he stood beside for 13 years, and how it had come to this._

_A hanging piece of what was once Anakin's pants ignites and sets him on fire from knee to forehead. Anakin screams, and, for a split second looks to Obi-Wan and reaches his hand out to him, asking for help. Obi-Wan can't take the sight of his brother burning anymore, so he picks up Anakin's lightsaber and walks away. Anakin's anger and pain soars, feeling betrayed by the last person who he thought could help him. He screams, and pulls himself up away from the edge of the lava river. He lies there, hoping somebody will come and help him._

_Obi-Wan reached the Naboo Cruiser, and hopes Padme is alright. He checks up on her where she is in the medical on her ship._

"_Obi-Wan? Is Anakin alright?" she asks, but as he doesn't answer, she slips back into unconsciousness._

_They arrive at Polis Massa and they rush Padme to an operating room._

_A medical droid comes out from the room and approaches Obi-Wan; Bail Organa and Yoda behind him._

"_Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her," the droid says._

_Obi-Wans eyes go wide. "She's dying?" _

_The droid nods. "We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies,"_

_This time it was Bail's turn to have wide eyes. "Babies?"_

"_She's carrying twins," the droid says, then quickly turns as it leaves into the operating room. Obi-Wan follows as Bail, Yoda, Artoo, and Threepio watch. Obi-Wan sits by Padme's side, taking her hand._

"_Don't give up Padme," he says as she winces from the pain. The medical droid brings a baby to her._

"_It's a boy," it says showing her the baby._

"_Luke," she barely manages to say. She touches his forehead._

"_And a girl," the droid says bringing it to her._

"_Leia," she gasps as she looks at her daughter._

_Darth Vader lies on the table as the operation of putting him in a life-supporting suit under goes. He screams as the new prosthetic legs and arm are attached to him. His suit is complete, and the helmet is slowly lowered above his head. As the helmet seals tightly, Darth Vader's sight is now forever red. He starts breathing through the respirator, the dreadful noise echoing all around him._

"_Save your energy Padme," Obi-Wan urges as he senses her live fading._

"_Obi-Wan...there...is good in him. I know there is ... still…" Padme gasps out as her final breath._

_Obi-wan bows his head over the lost._

_The table Darth Vader is cuffed to rises._

"_Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Sidious asks him._

_A breath from the respirator. "Yes my Master," Vader looks around. "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

_Palpatine takes a steady step towards his apprentice. "It seems in your anger, you killed her,"_

"_I couldn't have! She was alive! I felt her! She was alive! It's impossible! No!" he shouts as everything in the room implodes, even some of the droids. Vader breaks his bonds and falls to his knees, screaming over the loss of his angel._

I paused, taking a breath. "After that, the twins got separated. Leia to Senator Organa, and Luke to Owen and Beru Lars," I finished, and I saw the fire was almost dead. A silence was made, and I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan try to understand what they just heard.

Anakin puts his head in his hands. "Is their more?"

"There is, but I'll tell you another day," I say to him. I see him wince a little at that.

He lifts his head up and looks at Qui-Gon. "I'm sorry Qui-Gon, but I've failed you. I didn't fulfill my destiny to bring balance, instead I just brought darkness," he said sadly.

Obi-Wan jumps in. "If there is anyone to blame Anakin, it is me because I didn't teach you any better, or even try to keep you away from Palpatine. For that, I am sorry,"

Qui-Gon smiles next to me. _"Do you think fulfilling a destiny is easy?"_ He shakes his head. _"It's not. There are going to bumps in the road, walls in the way, and discouraging words from people around you. But you have to get pass all that to get to the door at the end, even if turning to the Dark Side is on that road. I still believe you will fulfill your destiny and bring balance to the Force, Ani," _

Anakin was smiling at him as he finished. "Thank you Qui-Gon, for believing in me,"

"_I'm not the only one,"_ he says, looking at Obi-Wan and me.

"I will always believe in you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said to him.

"As will I, Master," I said, as Anakin looked at us smiling, then it turned dark.

"What of Palpatine?" he asked Qui-Gon.

"_At the moment, he is in hyperspace heading here. It will take about two standard days,"_ he answered, putting his hands on his hips. _"That is why we need-"_

"-a plan," I said, interrupting him. They all looked at me and nodded as we started our discussion.

Palpatine's POV

This isn't good.

Not good at all.

My apprentice has turned back to the Light.

I stared out at the lines of hyperspace in front of me as I mulled over this. He must've had help to turn back. He couldn't have possibly turned back on his own; I planned it too carefully for him to figure it out until it was too late. I highly doubt Kenobi did it either because I made sure their bond would be weak by then and Skywalker wouldn't have full trust in him to consider what he says. Senator Amidala could have done it, but Skywalker should have been overrun with the lust of power enough to scare her away.

I plunged deeper into the Dark Side, hoping it would give the answer, even a hint as I closed my eyes. Soon, I saw the planet Mustafar instead of hyperspace. Skywalker and Kenobi are fighting…Kenobi flips to the sandy edge and tries to warn Skywalker…Skywalker jumps and their lightsabers are deactivated! Skywalker and Kenobi topple each other…a figure walks towards them and takes Skywalker's lightsaber with the Force...the figure starts talking and slowly Skywalker's eyes go back to blue, and the figure sticks out a hand and pulls him up! _'This person did it!'_ I thought. _'But who?' _As if to answer my question, the smoke that has been covering the figure slowly fades away…into the Togruta Padawan!

I open my eyes angrily. I should have gotten rid of her as soon as she became Skywalker's padawan, but I knew that would have ruined my plan. If she died early on in the war, Skywalker would have gone through a depression state, and I would have lost the grip I had on him. This reminded me of something; she was supposed to die in the Temple, at her Master's hands. She could have not possibly escaped Order 66, she's too naïve. Also, she couldn't have possibly known where her Master was going without some help, and I doubt Amidala told her. Speaking of Amidala, she is still alive and that greatly troubles me. Now Skywalker won't listen to me about how I can give him unlimited power that can save people from death. I felt two bright sparks in the Force, and then it quickly vanished. I had no doubt who it was. Skywalker's children: so innocent, so bright, and _so_ _pure._ I connected my hands in front of me as I thought of my devilish plan.

A door to my Throne Room opened behind me, and I spun around to see Governor Tarkin.

"Your Imperial Majesty, we will be arriving at Naboo in two standard days," Tarkin said as he bowed.

"Thank you Tarkin, you may leave," I said, dismissing him with my hand and turning back to look at hyperspace.

'_Oh Skywalker,' _I thought as I chuckled evilly. _'You just dug an even bigger hole for yourself and everyone around you,' _

Anakin's POV

"Okay, the guest rooms are these first two doors and Obi-Wan knows where the refresher is, so just ask him if you need to know," I said to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. We had just finished our discussion just moments ago, and also realized how tired we were.

"Thanks Master," Ahsoka said and yawned. I smiled at her.

"You get some rest Snips, okay?" I saw her smile at the use of her nickname.

"You can count on that Skyguy," she said between another yawn. "Goodnight Master Kenobi,"

"Goodnight Ahsoka," Obi-Wan replied.

"And see you in the morning Master," she says as she walks into the first room.

"Oh, and you don't bid me a goodnight?" I say with mock hurt.

Her head pokes out into the doorway. "Do I really need to bid _you _a goodnight Master? I'm sure you will have a _great _night," she says with a smirk.

I get confused. "What is that supposed-?" I start, but she already closed the door. I hear Obi-Wan chuckling beside me. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"She means for you to have a great night with your family," he explains to me. I nod at him as he starts walking towards the second room.

"Goodnight Anakin," he says but I needed to talk with him and get this off of my chest.

"Obi-Wan wait," I call out to him.

"Yes Anakin?" he turns around to look at me.

I draw a breath as I collect in my thoughts of what I was going to say. I looked at Obi-Wan straight in the eyes. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry for what I've done today. I destroyed the Jedi Order, turned to the Dark Side, and I could have killed you. I don't know what else to say other than I'm truly sorry, and I understand if you don't trust me anymore"

Obi-Wan looked surprised by my sudden apology, but still rested a hand on my shoulder. "Anakin, you turned to the Dark Side, became Palpatine's apprentice and swore allegiance with him, and did his bidding by killing younglings, which may take me a while to forgive you for," I lowered my head in shame, but he wasn't done yet. "But, to overcome the Dark Side requires an inner strength and goodness greater than that of any Jedi I have ever known. I am proud of you Anakin, and I still trust you with my life because you are my brother and I love you,"

My head snapped up at the last part. He loved me? Even after all I did to him and his friends? "Obi-Wan…" my voice shook with emotion. "I…I…" I pulled him into a hug and finally made up my mind on what to say. "I love you too, brother," I whispered into his ear and felt a tear slide down my cheek. He returned the hug as I felt the Force blossom in joy and happiness. I think even Qui-Gon was pleased.

We broke apart and I quickly wiped my tears away. Obi-Wan laughed, but he was also teary-eyed. "Goodnight Anakin," he said to me.

"Goodnight Obi-Wan," I replied, my heart filled with love and gratitude that I have a friend-no, brother like him. He went in his room and closed the door as I walked down the hall to the Master Bedroom. As I walked I realized I would have to talk to Ahsoka tomorrow about the rest of the story. _'I hope it's not anything too bad,_' I thought, but immediately I knew that was wishful thinking. If it wasn't too bad, she would've told me. As I approached the door I shook those thoughts away and focused on the now. I opened the door and saw Padme on the bed, twins in hand. She awoke and smiled as I approached her.

"Did everything go okay?" she asked as I gave a kiss to the forehead and the twins, who were sound asleep.

"Yes, and we have discussed a plan to stop Palpatine and his Empire," I answered, walking across the room to the closet and looking for my back-up pair of sleep pants.

"That's good to know," she said and paused. I found my sleep pants and was taking off my smoky tunic when I noticed her pause. She must've felt my eyes on her because she asked, "What about me and the twins?"

I sighed, remembering how I fought Ahsoka and Obi-Wan when they brought them into it. I first said no, not wanting to risk their lives. Ahsoka fired back with good points, saying they had nowhere to go, and leaving them here with no protection would make them easy targets. Either way, they would most likely end up with us. "You are part of the plan, but I don't want to talk about it right now," I said as slipped my sleep pants on and walked to the bed. "But I promise to tell you tomorrow morning," I crawled under the sheets and into the bed. Padme nodded and turned facing me, placing the twins between us.

"We don't have a crib to place them in, so we have to improvise," she explained. Luke was in front of me as Leia was in front of Padme.

I smiled at her. "I don't mind, I may not even want to get a crib if I get to sleep like this every night,"

"Let's see who's smiling when they start crying in the middle of the night,"

I playfully stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Anakin,"

"Goodnight Padme," I kissed her cheek. "And Leia and Luke," I kissed their cheeks also. Padme closed her eyes, and I felt through the Force to confirm she was asleep. She was, and I quickly hid Luke's and Leia's Force signatures to make it difficult for Palpatine to pinpoint their exact location on Naboo. I know he felt it, and was making a plan, but I pushed it aside. I savored this one moment of peace with my family, safe from harm and Palaptine. Soon, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, this chapter was short, but it was a fill in to explain how Ahsoka knew things and yay Qui-Gon appeared! He's one of my favorite characters from Star Wars! I mean, who doesn't like him? Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait to put this short chapter up! My first week of spring break was just busy to sum it all up, and I was typing this chapter on my iPod so I wouldn't be behind! Lucky for you guys, I got over excited and already finished half of the next chapter! So it should be up on next Saturday or Sunday I hope! Also thanks for the wonderful reviews! But I wouldn't mind more! **

**May the Force Be With You! -Jordan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I wouldn't mind if I did.**

It's all in a Padawan's Job

Chapter 4

Ahsoka's POV

_I ran into the Throne Room on the Star Destroyer with my lightsabers on. As I entered, I saw Anakin kneeling in Force-binders inside a ray shield near the throne at the top of the stairs. I quickly ran up the stairs to Anakin, but a voice stopped me._

"_Padawan Tano, so glad you could join us," Darth Sidious said as he turned to face me in his throne-like chair. "Skywalker here was just about to fully turn, but he remembered he still has to fight for you, even though he failed with everyone else," I saw Anakin look at me with sad eyes, but I still had to ask._

"_Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia…and Padme…they're..." I couldn't even finish._

"_Dead, yes," Sidious finished for me. "And all because Skywalker here wasn't strong enough to save them," he said with mock sadness. I gasped, and now realized why the Force was darker and colder than before. Four of the bright stars were gone, and only two remain. One was already tainted. "If he was my apprentice before, I could have shown him how to save them from death," _

"_That's a lie!" I shouted at him, and quickly I ran up the stairs as I put my lightsabers at his throat. He didn't even show the tiniest bit of fear. "You won't tell him, because you don't know! You didn't know before-" I stopped myself as I remembered that Sidious used the word "before" in the last sentence. I stilled and widen my eyes as I looked at Anakin. "Why?" I asked in a whisper. Anakin refused to look at me, instead decided to look at the Force-binders, but I felt his anger directed at me. _

_Sidious laughed evilly at me. "So it seems your little plan didn't work," I look to him in astonishment. "Oh, don't be so surprised I found out about it, I'm the Emperor for a reason," I shook my head at him and trying to figure out which plan he knew and if he knew about Qui-Gon. "Now here's my part of the plan," he continued, pressing a few buttons on his throne. I saw the ray shield around Anakin disappear and his Force-binders slip off his wrists. As he stood up, facing away from me, Sidious gave the order I never wished to hear. "Kill her," I saw his yellow eyes gleam devilishly as Anakin said the thing I never wanted to hear outside of my visions._

"_Yes Master,"_

_He quickly turned and attacked my stomach, which I barely blocked in time. He attacked again and again, driving us away from Sidious. I was forced onto the defensive and I shook my head at him._

"_Master what are you doing?" I furiously ask him as I duck from a swing to my neck._

"_I'm trying to kill you because everything is your fault," he replied angrily as I tried to kick his lightsaber out of his hand._

"_What?" I asked him, but Anakin grabbed my ankle when I kicked him and pulled on it, making me lose my balance. I fell onto the ground hard, my head at the beginning of the flight of stairs as my body was awkwardly angled up the stairs. I felt pain in the back of my head, and I knew I bruised a headtail. I gasped as I brought my lightsaber and shoto up just in time to block him from trying to stab me in my heart. We locked lightsabers, with Anakin pushing down while I was just trying to get my lightsabers free._

"_They're gone because of you, I turned because of what you did, and I'm going to kill you because of what you have done," Anakin told me, and I saw yellow flood into his eyes. I shook my head, as I realized that maybe he was right, and that everything is my fault. That even after all I did, I may have just brought more destruction to the galaxy and to the people I cared about. I freed my lightsabers from the lock, and I spoke quickly before he would kill me._

"_Maybe everything is my fault, and everyone is gone because of me, but killing me won't bring them back, Anakin. Kill me if you wish, but there is one thing you must know; Sidious doesn't know how to bring people back from the dead or stop them from dying, only Plagiues knew how, and the secret died with him,"_

"_Liar!" Anakin shouted at me and brought down his blade. I saw it as it plunged through my skin, and felt it stab through my heart, lungs, ribs, everything in its path and out my back. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, but I didn't. Instead I told him something._

"_Just like how the secret to talk with the dead will die with me…and you think you have it but…you don't…" I told him, and I felt my blood start to pool around me. Anakin looked at me with victory and hatred in his eyes, but, as I looked deeper, he was crying on the inside at what he's done._

_I heard Sidious evil laugh crackle all around me, I saw Anakin's evil yellow eyes as he was permanently Vader now, and I felt myself slipping away..._

I tumbled onto the floor as I woke up; sweating and breathing heavily as I looked furiously around to see where I was. Soft white carpet, luxurious-looking bed next to me, and a window in front of me where I landed. I let out a breath of relief that I wasn't one with the Force just yet, when I reminded myself that I was in a guest room at Padme's lake house, in the Lake Country, on Naboo, in the Chommell sector, in the Mid Rim.

I got up off the floor and dusted myself off before I plopped myself onto the bed. I looked out the window that surrounded the entire bed, and took up half the wall. I could tell it was almost morning by the changing colors in the sky; the warm orange glow lightly pushing away the dark blue, but the sun was rising on the other side. I frowned, wanting to see the sunrise so I could think about what my dream, premonition, vision, or whatever it is, meant. I grabbed my boots that were near the bed and slipped them on. I slept in my outfit since I had nothing to change into, but I did end up regretting it since the white sheets now had ash on them. I grimaced at the sight, but decided that Padme would understand.

I quietly opened the door to the hallway and looked around. Not that I was scared or anything, I just didn't want to disturb anyone that might be walking in the hallway. It was clear, so I walked out towards the kitchen area. None of the droids were in here, and I guessed they were with Anakin and Padme in their room. I took a fruit from the bowl on the counter and took a bite. I smiled at the sweetness of the fruit, and how it was much better than the ration bars I've been eating for the past couple of days. I walked to the balcony with the fruit, and frowned when I couldn't see the sunrise there. I walked back inside towards the hallway to see if there was a backyard of some sort. To the right of the hallway, there was a door that I didn't see earlier. I opened it, and was pleased to find a flight of stairs going down to a grassy hill that face a waterfall some distance away and the sunrise.

I walked down the stairs and found the center of the grassy hill area. I sat myself down of the soft grass, and it reminded me of the park back on Coruscant. I took another bite of the fruit as I watched animals fly overhead. I couldn't recall their name, and it was too early to be having a pop quiz on Naboo's wildlife. I watched the sun as it rose over the waterfall, its warmth light on my skin, not heavy heat like on Mustafar. I enjoyed the moment I was in, with the soothing waves of the waterfall, happy sounds from the animals around me, and the feel of the soft grass mixed in with the sun's warmth.

I sighed as I contacted Qui-Gon to ask if he sent me the vision. It was disturbing what my last words were in the vision because it was true. Anakin and Obi-Wan were only able to communicate with him last night because they were Force-sensitive, but he can only come into the physical world through a living Force-sensitive being in meditation(in the Light Side of the Force) or if he already connected to them before, which was me at the time.

"_Qui-Gon, are you there?"_ I got my answer as he started to appear at my right, and I felt some energy be taken from me to morph him faster in the physical world. He became the form he was in last night, but I noticed a big hole near the center of his stomach. I lifted one of my eye markings.

"Um…Qui-Gon, did you have an accident in the afterlife?" I asked him, and he gave me a puzzled look.

"Look at your stomach,"

"_Oh! How did that appear again?" _he wondered out loud. He waved a hand over the hole and it was instantly replaced with what should have been there.

"Was that how you…you died?" I hesitantly asked him. I still didn't know him very well, and I hoped he wouldn't get upset if this was a touchy subject for him.

"_Yes, that was the blow that ended my life, Ahsoka. It was by Darth Maul on this planet actually,"_ he answered, and I was relived he didn't sound upset, so I went on.

"Then Master Kenobi killed him?"

"_Yes, but before I became one with the Force, I told him to train Anakin, as it was my dying breath," _he sighed. _"But I always regretted that it was. I wanted to tell him how proud I was of him, and how I knew he would be on the Jedi Council one day, unlike me," _he chuckled, but I could tell he was disappointed with himself.

"Then you should go tell him that," I said with smile. Then quickly added, "After we've discussed what I've called you for," he nodded.

"It's_ about that dream of yours, isn't it?"_

I nodded. "Did you show it to me?"

He shook his head. _"If it was me, you would have heard my voice in the background. That leaves the Force or Sidious,"_

"It wasn't the Force because I'm not that powerful to see a vision like that so clearly. It's Sidious, and he most likely wants me to lose faith in Anakin," My breath hitched as I came to a realization. "He knows! He must know about me and how I turned Anakin back to the light! He knows, and now he's made a new plan, one with me being killed…" I gulped.

"_It seems so Ahsoka, but have faith in the Force, and everything will work out,"_ Qui-Gon told me and I nodded.

"Everything will, even if it costs my life," I said with this new determination that suddenly welled up inside of me. Qui-Gon smiled at me, and then he snapped his head to the house.

"_It seems someone is heading this way," _I stretched out with the Force to sense who it was. _"Best that I take my leave now, but Ahsoka, you have to tell him,"_ he told me.

"Fine, but you have to tell him!" I told him with a smirk on my face. His face showed annoyance, but he agreed. With a spark of light and some more of my energy, he was gone.

I looked at the fruit in my hand. It was finished with, but I needed to get rid of the core. I looked up and saw some flying animals above me. I threw it up to them. Most of the animals flew away from it in fright, but one decided to catch it in its beak. The rest became jealous, and tried to take it, but the one who caught it was already flying away. I laughed at them.

"And what is so funny?"

I stopped laughing and turned around to look at Anakin. He was wearing a plain t-shirt with sleep pants. His hair looked damp, and I guessed he just taken a shower. I noticed he still wanted an answer.

"Oh, the animals were jealous of the one animal that got the core of my fruit and started to chase him," I told him. He nodded as he came to sit down next to me.

"How is everyone else doing?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

"Obi-Wan is meditating, while Padmé and the twins are still sleeping," he smiled at me. "They looked so cute," I smiled too, relived that they were all safe and not...I stopped the thought there.

"What are you doing up?" I bit my lip, trying to find an excuse. I knew I had to tell him about my dream at some point, but I didn't want to ruin his morning so quickly.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise," I tell him, as it was partly true. The sunrise was almost finished, and we watched the last of it.

"I can sense your troubled, Ahsoka," he gave me a serious look. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Master-"

"Anakin, Ahsoka, you can call me Anakin now,"

I was shocked. "But Master-"

"Anakin, Ahsoka. I doubt I can be called 'Master' since I did destroy the Jedi Order and turn to the Dark Side," he sighed.

I really didn't want to deal with this right now, even though I hoped to have him tell me that after I was Knighted, but I guess that was out the window.

"Okay Anakin," it sounded foreign on my tongue. "I had a...dream last night," his breath stopped short. "And it was about you and me..." I trailed off, not sure if I should give him the details.

"Go on Ahsoka, I know there is more,"

I relented and told him the dream, every little detail. When I finished, he took in deep breath, but didn't say anything.

"And now he knows about me, about how I saved you, and he knows I'm still alive-"

"Wait, 'still alive'?" Anakin interrupted. He looked at me shocked. "What do you mean?"

I look at Anakin with a pained expression. "Anakin, you killed me during Order 66,"

SWSWSWSW

_Ahsoka's POV_

"_Younglings settle down, we are safe in here," I said to a group of ten younglings. We were in the Council Room at the Jedi Temple. I was tending the group of younglings when we heard blaster shots ring through the halls. I immediately felt the Dark Side of the Force take over the Light Side as the Jedi were being killed in their home. I then rushed the younglings to the Council Room, hoping nobody would look here. _

"_Look! It's Master Yoda's chair!" I turned to see the younglings playing in it._

"_Hey you can fit in it perfectly! Let me try,"_

"_Ha you're too fat!"_

_I chuckled at them as I walked over to Master Skywalker's chair. It was a simple chair, but had that plush to it when I touched it. Speaking of him, I sensed his presence nearby, but it seemed dark. He must have taken the death of the Jedi hard. _

_The door to the room opened, and I knew instantly something was wrong. His hood was up and his head was bowed. _

"_Master?" I took a hesitant step towards him. "Master?" _

"_I don't want to do this Ahsoka, but you're a traitor, just like the rest of the Jedi," his tone made my blood run cold and shivers run down my back._

"_Younglings get behind the chairs behind me," I said over my shoulder, and then turned back to Anakin. "Master, what are you talking-" Before I could even finish, he attacked and I brought up my lightsaber and shoto in shock. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed, but he ignored me as he tried to slice me through my midsection. I blocked it, and I tried to look at my Master, but to no avail. He sliced again at my midsection, and I blocked it. I was on defense since I didn't want to hurt him, even though he was trying to hurt me. I back flipped as he attempted to remove my legs. The wind from my flip removed his hood as I turned back to look at him. _

_Yellow eyes looked back at me._

"_No…" I whispered as realization hit me. "No…it can't be true!" I suddenly found myself angry at him. I lunged at him and locked our lightsabers. "How could you? After all you've done for good, and you just toss it out the window and turn to the Dark Side?" He broke the lock and we parried each other's attacks with more ferocity than last time. Then, he somehow broke through my defenses and used the end of his lighsaber to hit my montral. I gasp, and in the one split second of distraction, he stabbed me in the chest. _

_I fell to my knees as I felt the blood flow down my body. I took in ragged breaths and looked at the younglings. Their eyes were filled with raw fear, and I didn't blame them. I gave them a sad smile to at least clear some of that fear. I knew what Anakin was going to do to them next with no doubt, but I decided to delay that as long as I can._

_I looked up at Anakin and saw his yellow eyes have a streak of blue in them. "I hope…I made you proud…Skyguy,"I smiled at him, as I was trying to tell this to the good Anakin I knew. My world started to go black, as I felt myself fall over and close my eyes._

SWSWSWSW

Ahsoka's POV

As I finished, I noticed Anakin was shaking, but I didn't blame him. Retelling two dreams is bad enough, but when you get killed by the same person in both, and that same person is who you're telling, it's hard to take in.

"Mas-Anakin?"

"Why Ahsoka?" he asked me in a hushed whisper, but his voice grew louder as he talked. "Why are you still helping me? It's obvious that I'm going to kill you sooner or later, so why are you still here?"

I was beyond shocked by what he said. "Anakin," I said, my voice hard and serious. "I am still here because I have faith in you, which is what Sidious doesn't want me to have. I believe in you. I believe you _will_ defeat Sidious and bring peace, Anakin!"

He stood up as, as did I. "Maybe I will, but at what cost? After I kill everyone I hold dear?" he practically shouted at me, and he got in my face.

"But you won't! You'll see past the lies Sidious will tell you because you are stronger than him!"

"Stronger maybe, but wiser? He manipulated me, The Republic, and the Jedi for years! There's a thin line between truth and lie, but with him, he erases it all together! He even made me believe the Jedi were trying to take over the Republic! What do you have to say about that?"

I could say nothing to that because it was true. Anakin was smart, but if this man manipulated him for years, how could he outsmart him now? I broke the fierce gaze we made and looked at the grass. I heard Anakin sigh and out of the corner of my eye I saw him cross his arms.

"Maybe you were meant to turn to the Dark Side,"

That came out of my mouth before I could stop it, but it was a thought that's been on my mind ever since Qui-Gon left.

"_What?_ You think I was _meant_ to turn to the Dark Side?" I could hear his surprise in his voice.

I looked at him with a shrug. "I mean, since you're the Chosen One, you have to bring balance to the Force. But don't you need to find balance within yourself before you bring balance to the Force?" He nodded slowly, so I continued. "And in order to find balance, you need to have experienced both sides. It's like having to know two sides of a story in order to make a solution,"

A small silence stretched between us as Anakin mulled over my words. He let out a breath before he answered. "I guess you could be right Ahsoka, but I don't like thinking that turning to the Dark Side is part of my destiny,"

I gave him a small smile. "Who would?"

Just then the door to the house opened with Obi-Wan. "Pardon me for interrupting if I did, but I think you two need to see this," he was wearing his same outfit also. Guess Anakin was the only one to change. We nodded and went up the stairs, Anakin first.

When I was about to pass Obi-Wan, he softly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, and I could see in his grey-blue eyes that he meant it.

"You're welcome," I whispered back with a smile. '_Seems that Qui-Gon kept his side of the deal.'_ He let go of my shoulder and we walked to the living room to see the holo tv above the fireplace on. I noticed Padmé was there with the twins in hand on the couch. She looked up when we arrived and spoke.

"Palpatine made a short address to the public before he left to here," she said and turned up the volume.

_"The new Emperor of the first Galactic Empire will now speak,"_ said a female voice, and then it showed Sidious with his hood pulled up near a small shuttle.

"_Citizens of the Galatic Empire, I am heading to Naboo on a very personal reason; Jedi have been spotted on Naboo,_" gasps were heard from behind the camera. "_Yes, I know how shocking that is since the Jedi are traitors, but to have the nerve to go to my home planet_," he paused and put a hand to his heart. "_It pains me, but I do have some good news,"_ I cocked my head to the side. What good news could he possibly have? "_My apprentice, Darth Vader, is on the planet at this moment, hunting those horrible Jedi down. And once all the Jedi are gone, we shall have peace!_"he finished, earn a loud applause. I shook my head at those people clapping for him, but since they didn't know the whole story, I can't blame them.

"_And that was Emperor Palpatine, who is now about to make his way to Naboo,_" the female speaker said, and the screen showed Sidious walking onto the transport with men in clad red armor. The shuttle flew up towards what was once a Republic Cruiser used for the war, but I knew what it had become now.

Padmé turned off the tv and sighed. Obi-Wan started to run his hand through his beard, Anakin started to pace, and I crossed my arms over my chest as we had a silence as we thought over the address Sidious made.

Anakin was the first to break the silence by sighing in frustration. "I don't get it! Why would he say I'm on the planet as Darth Vader, even though he knows that I turned back?"

Obi-Wan had his answer. "He most likely wants the planet to feel safe that his apprentice is removing all the Jedi, and that the Nabooian people can live in peace,"

"That's a good point," I said. "But why would he not show an image of him for the people to see who his apprentice is?"

"I don't know," Anakin admitted, and then he looked at me. "Did he ever tell the public that I was in that suit in the different future?"

I shook my head. "He didn't need to because when you being put inside your suit, they presumed you dead to the public, but most people thought it was a lie because the great "Hero with No Fear" could not have been killed by a bunch of clones," I replied to him. He sighed in frustration once again, and then Luke started crying. Padmé tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

"He can feel your frustration, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, and I felt Anakin release his frustration into the Force as he said that. Anakin walked towards the crying kid in his wife's lap and lifted him up to cradle in his chest. I then noticed Leia, who wasn't crying.

"How come Leia isn't crying?" I asked. Anakin looked at Leia for a moment before he gave me his answer.

"She isn't as tuned to the Force as Luke is," he replied.

"But how can that be possible?" Obi-Wan asked. "They're Force-Twins; when together their powers multiply, am I correct?"

Anakin shrugged. "That's correct, but maybe they're different because the Force wants them to be,"

"Or maybe because they're the Chosen One's children," I couldn't help but mutter to myself. Luckily, nobody heard me. Luke calmed down afterwards and fell asleep. Anakin gave him back to Padmé, who was holding the also sleeping Leia.

"I'm going to put these two to bed, if you don't mind," she said as she left the room.

"I suppose we should get ready for our next battle against Sidious?" Obi-Wan said, and we all nodded.

"Especially you Snips, you've never gone against an opponent like him before," Anakin said to me. I scoffed at him.

"Anakin, I've gone against Grevious and Ventress, how bad could Sidious be? Besides, he's already deformed, so won't that give us an advantage?"

"Actually it could, but he has the bigger advantage of being able to use Force lightning, which is very deadly, and could kill you,"

"You speak of it like you've experienced it before,"

He grimaced. "I have, but they aren't very pleasant memories I want to recall right now," he moved towards the hallway. "Come on Snips, let's go practice outside since it's such a nice day outside," Obi-Wan and I followed him to the backyard, where we got into our fighting forms and activated our lightsabers.

"Alright Snips, see if you can disarm me and Obi-Wan at least once," Anakin told me.

"Or," I began, giving the men a small smirk. "Let's see who can disarm the fastest out of the three of us?" Anakin gave me a smug look.

"Oh, you're on,"

**Okay, I am deeply sorry about the week delay but at least it made it up, right? I say that because this week, CST(California Standard Testing) is coming up and I needed to study. Now since the test last for two weeks, I honestly don't know when I'm going to get time to write this, but I will do my best and make sure I do type at least a paragraph a day. And I hope you guys will stay with me and my slow updates! And reviews are always welcomed! May the Force be with you! -Jordan**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted. It was just a difficult chapter to write since I didn't know how to get from point A to point B smoothly. So it ended up being terribly long and I hope you guys like it since it ended up almost being 'the calm before the storm' chapter. Also, I noticed how...dark the last chapter seemed to be and I didn't give any warning about it. So warning, character death in this chapter and no, it's not Ahsoka, so don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas and Kathleen Kennedy do. **

It's all in A Padwan's Job

Chapter 5

Ahsoka's POV

"Anakin, perhaps you should Force-suggest them to sleep?"

I outright laughed at the scowl on Anakin's face when Obi-Wan said that. We were all in the living room; Anakin and Padme sitting on the couch with crying Luke and Leia in hand, and me and Obi-Wan standing beside them, watching the new parents try and comfort their children for the past ten minutes. Truth to tell, it was an agonizing ten minutes for me and my sensitive montrals to take. I can't even imagine the headaches Luke and Leia are going to have after this.

"Master, I was trying to calm them down the way a non-Force-sensitive person would; I believe using the Force would be cheating," Anakin replied with a forced calm voice, as Padme grimaced when Leia let out another cry.

"Seeing how the situation has been going for the past ten minutes, and unless you want us all to have massive headaches, I suggest you use the Force also Anakin," I said to him as he was rocking Luke back and forth with Padme doing the same. I'm still trying to figure out how we got here. _'Oh yeah,'_ I thought. _'Padme needed Luke and Leia to take a nap, and she wanted Anakin to rock Luke to sleep,'_

She came about two hours into our practice duel, which nobody won. I continued to duel with Obi-Wan when Anakin left, and he gave me tips on how to distract your opponent during a match, since he said I will most likely be fighting against the red guards Sidious has. Soon, Anakin came back saying they needed some help-assistance was the word he used-and the two of us walked in with him, to see Luke and Leia are crying their heads off. Obi-Wan said once he had a solution, he'll tell them. I think he just wanted to watch them be tortured by their own kids.

"Ani please, just use the Force this one time," Padme said, a pained look in her eyes. "I'm still recovering from labor, and this isn't helping," she gestured to the twins.

Anakin sighed, looking defeated. "Alright, but just this once. Obi-Wan come help me. And get your I-knew-I-was-right-you-just-don't-want-to-admit-it smirk off your face!"

Padme and I both snickered when we saw Obi-Wan's face turn blank almost instantly. "I don't know what you're talking about Anakin, I don't have a smirk on my face," Even as he said that, I could see the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

"Just shut up and come over here Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan walked over with a small smile of victory on lips. I rolled my eyes at them. Obi-Wan approached Padme and gently took Leia from her arms and into his. He rested his hand on top of her head and closed his eyes. Anakin did the same with Luke. Soon their crying decreased, as did the pounding in my head and montrals. I sensed the twins were fully asleep, and I let out a sigh of relief. My montrals won't go through suffering too soon in the future.

"That will last for about three hours, five to the most," Obi-Wan told Padme as he and Anakin opened his eyes.

I heard Padmé sigh in relief.

"Okay, now that is something I can get used to if the kids cry their heads off," she said with a smile to Anakin.

"Only if push comes to shove, Angel," he replied. I noticed he called her "Angel". Wonder where that nickname came from.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan and Anakin with the help, but I insist you return back to practicing. You're going to need every battle move and strategy to defeat Palpatine," she said that with a serious face, until she turned to Anakin. "Even the reckless ones, Ani,"

"I'm not reckless!" he instantly shot back, but Padmé was already walking out.

"Right, and I'm not a mother with twins," she replied over her shoulder.

Anakin's mouth was agape, but then quickly closed it and shook his head. Obi-Wan was chuckling beside him.

"Oh Anakin, what a wife you got there," he told him, amusement laced in his voice. I decided to put my share of words in also.

"And you're going to have to deal with that for a long time,"

I saw him wince at that and run a hand through his hair. "Don't remind me when she acts like that," he said with slight annoyance in his tone. He looks up at Obi-Wan and I. "Ready to start practicing again?" We nodded. He stood up and we all started to walk outside once again.

We all activated our lightsabers and got into our forms, ready to duel.

"Wait, I just remembered something," Anakin said lowering his lightsaber. Obi-Wan and I did as well, and I look at Anakin.

"The way Sidious fights is through persuasion also," he looked down. "That's how he made me kill Windu in his office," I saw him beginning to zone out, most likely to what happened in the office, but Obi-Wan quickly rushed to his side before anything happened.

"No Anakin!" he snapped his fingers in front of Anakin's face. Anakin immediately came out of his daze, but Obi-Wan wasn't finished speaking yet. "Anakin, what is done is done. I know it's hard to believe you killed hundreds of Jedi, but it's done. Besides, since the Jedi Order and Code were outdated, we practically had our downfall served to us on a silver platter. But more importantly, you need to put the past in the past. You can't let it keep torturing you about your failures. I know it's a hard thing for you to do, but you have people depending on you to defeat Sidious. Mainly your kids, and I know you don't want to fail them, right?" Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Then don't let the past plague you,"

Anakin smiled at him, a bright smile that reaches his eyes and he nodded at Obi-Wan's words. Obi-Wan returned the smile before he asked another question. "Now, what was this you were saying about Sidious using persuasion?"

"Yes, he uses your fears and twists them into something believable, but not true. He says what's on your mind, and tells you what you want to hear. At least, that is what he did with me," Anakin thinks, as does Obi-Wan, about how to practice with someone saying persuading words like Sidious would do.

"How about Obi-Wan uses persuasion on Anakin, while me and him are dueling?" I tell them, as that idea just randomly popped into my head. Or not, as I can feel Qui-Gon's presence linger around me for a moment.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Snips? I mean, I could accidentally lash out on you," Anakin says, but I just rose up my lightsabers.

"Guess I will just have to block all those hits. And I need the practice, Anakin," Still is weird to call him by his first name, but I get into my form anyway.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "What do you say, Obi-Wan?"

"I think it's a good idea, but just know that what I say is to provoke you, and it's your choice to react to it or not. Also, pretend I am Sidious if it makes it more fun," he says to him with a small tug at his lips, then walks a few steps away from Anakin for him to get into his form.

"I'm still not completely sure about this but-" his sentence was cut off by me making the first move on him. I locked lightsabers with him, and by the look on his face, he was annoyed at what I did. I smirked at him, and then broke off and our fight began.

I noticed Obi-Wan circling us, a look on his face that seemed he was looking at our every move under scrutiny.

"It seems you have finally fulfilled your destiny, Skywalker," he said, using the Force to broadcast his voice over the sound of clashing lightsabers. I felt my eye marking rise for a second, and then back down to block a blow from Anakin.

"What is that destiny, you ask?" Obi-Wan spoke once again, and I swear I heard him chuckle for affect. "Destroying everyone you hold dear, that is,"

Anakin seems to be listening even more now.

"Yes, it's true; you destroy everyone that you are either close to or have known for quite a time in some way. Need I to explain?" Again, that creepy chuckle came from him. "I suppose we go down the line then," he again chuckled. "The Jedi Order: the Jedi raised you, trained you, even gave your life more purpose beyond being someone's slave, and you still killed them all,"

"You told me to!" came Anakin's angry reply that I was not expecting him to say and dodged a slash that would have removed my left montral.

"That I did, but you actually believed that they were in the way of peace; I just needed them out of my way to create my Empire," Obi-Wan's voice held a bit of pride at his next words. "And you did that, taking a step closer to a more peaceful galaxy,"

I felt Anakin's anger skyrocket, but I couldn't send waves of calmness to him because he needs to learn how to handle this himself. So far, I would say he's doing well since he hasn't fully lashed out at me.

"Next is your Padawan, and what a nuisance she has been! Sticking her nose in other people's business, I wouldn't blame you if you're annoyed of her and wanted her gone. Or even wanted her to die during Order 66,"

That hurt and I think Obi-Wan was getting too serious with this. He even turned the persuasion over to me!

"And she has foiled my plan for you to become my apprentice, and for that she must pay!" I noticed Obi-Wan's voice became more hoarse and old-sounding by the minute, not the Courasanti accent I've become accustomed to. I looked to Anakin if he noticed, and what I saw shocked me. It was Sidious's face! In fact, everything has changed into a dark night, and Sidious was fighting me with a style much like Anakin's.

"Soon, young one, soon," he said to me and I had chills go down my spine. We ended up locking lightsabers, and that when he came close to my face, so close that I could feel his hot breath. "And when we meet again, Padawan, my face will be the last thing you'll ever see," I was in such a shock at his words that when he kicked me in the stomach I didn't even react to it. The foot kicked me in the stomach and I heard his evil laughter once again mixed with his words.

"…_my face will be the last thing you'll ever see…_"

My back landed on some soft grass and I saw a familiar blue lightsaber and hilt pointed at my neck. The duel was finished and I was beaten.

"Nice duel Snips, but you got cocky towards the end and I could predict your every move after that. Care to explain why you did that? I know I didn't teach you that," Anakin's voice, and I looked up to see his face. Not Sidious's.

'_Was it my imagination? A daymare?'_ I thought, but deep down I knew it wasn't.

Anakin's eyebrow was raised up at me waiting for an answer, but Ob-Wan beat me to it.

"Anakin she must have learnt it from you because that is exactly what you did with me towards the end of your training! And you still do it now!" he said to him, walking over to us.

"Doesn't mean I taught her to do it!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Not intentionally," he turned to me. "Am I right, Ahsoka?"

I was still trying to figure out what was going on and if they saw Sidious or not, but I answered Obi-Wan's question nonetheless and said, "Yes, on my way to one of classes at the Temple, the door to the room you were training in was opened and I looked inside. I could tell it was nearing the end by how you two were looking for a way to disarm the other. I saw Anakin get cocky when he thought Obi-Wan was tired, and he attacked him with the rest of his energy. Apparently, Obi-Wan wasn't tired at all and he dodged all the blocks you made at him and kicked the lightsaber out of Anakin's hand and with a swift kick at the knee making Anakin stumble down, ending the duel. I thought I should give it a shot in this duel," I looked at Anakin's face, and I could tell he remembered that duel. Thank the Force for my curiosity that day. He switched his lightsaber off and stuck out a hand to help me up that I gratefully took.

I noticed my lightsabers were a few feet away and I called them to my hand '_How did they get over there?_'

"Alright Ahsoka, just don't do it again, it might cost you your life," Anakin said to me and I nodded, knowing full well he meant on the Sidious's ship.

"Um…Mas-Anakin? When did I get cocky?"

Anakin gave me a weird look. "Don't you remember?"

To keep myself from revealing what happened I shook my head.

"Okay, I guess after he mentioned you as my Padawan, I would say," he looked at Obi-Wan. "What did you say?'

"I only said that she has become a nuisance because of your teaching. In fact, I didn't say that much because I doubt Sidious will focus on her, but instead Padme and the twins," Obi-Wan looked at me. "Did I offend you?"

My eyes widen and I shook my head. "No! Not at all Obi-Wan! Just…" I sighed as my hand found its way towards the end of my headtail and started to play with it. "I don't know what came over me,"

To me, that was the worst lie that has ever came out of my mouth, but I was hoping it would work.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay Ahsoka, in these hard times, we sometimes don't even know what's right and what's wrong, we just react," I smiled at Anakin in an understanding way. He smiled back. "How about we get something to eat and finish this up tomorrow? I'm starved, how about you Master?"

"Anakin, you are always hungry, but I am quite famished myself," Obi-Wan replied and he started to walk up to the house with Anakin. I lingered behind them as I finally decided that I won't tell them what happened since it'll only bring even more worry to them. Anakin already has to destroy Sidous, protect us, bring peace to the galaxy and the Force, and I doubt telling Sidious is invading my mind during the day will relieve his stress. I just hope it won't be my undoing.

We arrived in the kitchen to see Padme cooking. She turned around when she saw us. "Oh! You three are just in time for dinner!" she said, a bright smile on her face. I noticed Luke and Leia in high stools at the end of the counter.

"And what are you making?" Anakin asked as he walked over to give his children some kisses.

"Well, since the pantry hasn't been restocked here, all I could find was bantha steak, is that all right for you?" Anakin approached her from the behind and hugged her while she was at the counter cutting up the steak.

"Anything you make is fine with me, Angel," he told her, and she gently swatted him away.

"Ani, I'm trying to cook here and I was asking Obi-Wan and Ahsoka! I know you eat anything," she turned to look at me and Obi-Wan. "Is that fine with you two?"

"I'm not a picky eater Padme, so bantha steak would be fine," Obi-Wan said and I nodded saying yes.

We sat at a table Anakin lead us to, and with the steak and water passed around, we ate. I couldn't recall the last home cooked meal I had, so I savored everything I ate. Luke and Leia had to be given milk, but that didn't stop them from trying to reach for their Mommy and Daddy's food, who they sat in between of.

"Those are the most active newborns I have ever seen," I whispered to Obi-Wan, while Anakin was trying to tell Luke to not reach for his food and drink his milk instead.

"You're right, it must be a Skywalker trait," he whispered back, and we shared a laugh.

The dinner ended soon because Luke and Leia started wailing again. Anakin and Padme are going to try calming them down without the Force this time. I watched their backs as they retired to their rooms, each holding a crying baby. I smiled at them and went back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Padme said that she could, but I knew better than to let her do it. Obi-Wan went to go find a charge for Threepio and Artoo since they were losing power. '_Must be from all their arguments,' _I thought to myself with a giggle.

The sun didn't shine through the windows as brightly as it did earlier, and I realized it was almost nighttime. And that I was done with the dishes. Which meant that I could get a good night's sleep, but I doubt that would happen with Sidious wanting to screw my head up with images that I can barely repress a scream to.

I sighed in defeat. This is exactly what Sidious wants me to do; fear everything for he might be there. In fact, I was afraid another daymare would happen when Anakin called Leia 'a short-tempered princess' because she didn't want any more milk, she wanted real food, and started screaming because of it. Luckily it didn't happen, but when will it? It already did during the duel I did earlier, but no one noticed it. Instead, Anakin said I became cocky, but I was almost frozen in shock when I went against Sidious. '_Wait,_' I told myself. '_Wasn't Sidious fighting like how Anakin was during the duel I had? So does that mean I imagined Sidious's head on top of Anakin's? And his voice? And the darkness around me? If I did, then why did I do it?'_

I sighed in frustration as my thoughts didn't help me whatsoever; just more unanswered questions. _'Suppose I should get some sleep,_' I thought as I pushed my fear of sleep to the back of my head for now.

I found Obi-Wan in the spare items closet Padme told us about earlier to tell him I was retiring to my room and that I wish him a good night's sleep since I knew I wasn't going to. He wished me a good night also and told me Padmé and Anakin were already asleep so don't disturb them. I nodded and left to my room.

As I took off my boots, my whole body felt like it needed to be scratched at. I first rubbed at my arm hoping it would go away, but I got the opposite. My arm started to feel like tons of tiny bugs were crawling under my skin at full speed.

"Arrgh! Why does my skin feel so itchy?" I asked myself as I scratched at my legs. When I raised up my hand to scratch my back, my hand was lightly dusted with black ash. '_It must be irritating my skin,' _I thought. It probably didn't help when I had to sweat during my practice duel with Anakin. I remembered a shower in the bathroom in the hall separating mine and Obi-Wan's room, and I decided it would be best if I take a shower instead of having to scratch myself every three seconds. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. It was a plain bathroom, with two sinks and a mirror covering the entire wall in front of them. To my left was the door to the toilet and to my right was the shower with a small counter that had a few towels on it. I closed the door behind me and turned the shower on. I stripped off my clothing and decided to wash them while I was I the shower since they were practically drenched in ash and sweat. I also removed my Padawan braid and akul headress.

'_I hope Obi-Wan doesn't need to use the toilet_,' I thought as I stepped inside. The water was warm and I sighed in content as I felt the ash wash off of me. I started scrubbing at my clothes also, starting with my leggings. They were the dirtiest ones of all because of how I had to crouch in order to hide. I soon finished my clothes and I looked for a place to set them. The only place was the door to the shower, so I flipped them on top of it; one side hanging inside, the other outside. I spotted some soap on the small seat that was inside the shower, and it was a fresh bar. '_Was she expecting us?_' I thought as I grabbed it to clean myself. I also rinsed my montrals and headtails to remove the ash from there.

I hesitantly turned off the warm shower and stepped out into the cool air. I shivered and quickly reached for the towel to wrap myself. It was a luxurious fluffy-soft towel, and my tiny frame almost lost itself to it. I giggled at myself and finished drying my body. I pulled my clothes down from the shower door, and to my disappointment, they were still wet. They were the only clothes I had with me and Padme wasn't awake for me to ask her if she had any spare clothes. I sighed as I could only come up with one solution at the moment: sleep naked. I could've probably thought of something else, but whose mind is bright at nine o'clock at night?

I walked back to my room with clothes at hand and towel wrapped around me. I approached my boots near the bed and shook the towel off of me to lay it on the floor. I then arranged my clothes on the towel so they could dry overnight. Exhaustion washed over me like a heavy blanket as I fell into the soft bed. I noticed the sheets were changed, and I smiled. It felt unusual to sleep naked in a bed, but exhaustion was too overwhelming for me to think too hard about it. The last thought that crossed my mind before I was asleep was, '_Does a Sith Lord show mercy to a young Padawan who just wants to sleep?'_

SWSWSWSWSW

_Brothers were fighting against brothers here in the hangar. Blaster shots flying through the air, so close to my head my padawan braid swayed. I saw the turbolift come closer as I deflected bolts with my lightsabers._

_"Rex!" I shouted over the roar of the fight. "I need you to cover me while I override the lock on the turbolift!"_

_I saw his helmet shake so I took that as a yes. I ran quickly over to the turbolift with Rex right behind me. I deactivated my lightsabers and looked at the control panel for the turbolift. It had a passcode on it, which will be easy to override. I gently removed the panel from the wall, revealing all the wires and cords. I reached inside my belt and pulled out a small pair of scissors while I looked for the wire I was supposed to cut to override the code._

_'_There it is!_' I thought as I cut the green wire. I put the panel back in place and pressed the open button. The door to the turbolift opened!_

_"Rex come on it's open!" I told him as I stepped inside quickly with my lightsaber activated to block the incoming blaster bolts. Rex walked backwards inside still shooting. I didn't press the close door button until he was fully inside, but I waited a second too late._

_A blaster bolt managed to get through and pierce Rex in the neck._

_"Rex!" I shrieked as we slid down the wall of the turbolift. Rex was taking in shaggy breaths, and I removed his helmet and my glove to add pressure to it. "Stay with me Rex!"_

_He was shaking his head at me though. "No...No...Ahsoka..." he was looking up at me, determination in his eyes. "I've done...my duty..." he raised his hand to my cheek, wiping away tears I didn't even know I had._

_"No Rex don't talk like that! We are going to pull through this! Do you hear me?" my last sentence came out in a sob as I sensed his Force presence draining away._

_"Ahsoka..." I looked at him through my teary eyes, barely noticing he called me by my first name. "I've...experienced something beyond...my ranks..."_

_"And what is that Rex?"_

_Even though he was shot in the neck, he still managed to turn his head fully towards me. "Love,"_

_I felt my eyes widen. Did he mean me? I felt my heart beat faster at that thought. I fell in love with Rex the second year into the Clone Wars, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. I thought he would never return the feelings since he was a soldier, but now..._

_"You can't be saying what I think you're saying," I said to him. He smiled at me, eyes glistening and all._

_"Yes, Ahsoka. I...love you," he took in a sharp breath, and I knew the Force would take him soon. '_No! Not after what he just told me!' _I put pressure back on his wound, but he grabbed my hand and pushed it away. It was too late for me to save him. I rest my forehead against his as I looked into his eyes._

_"I...I love you too Rex," I told him and I saw his eyes light up even though he was facing his end. He planted a light kiss on my forehead, but his lips lingered there a bit too long._

_"Rex? Rex!" when I moved my head, his head fell as those he wasn't alive._

_"No...Rex come back!" I shouted at his body, holding his head against my chest. "You can't leave me here!" I checked his pulse and heart, but he was gone. "Rex..." I sobbed, holding him close to warm his body. I felt the turbolift slow, and I knew I had to go soon. I wiped the tears from my eyes and let go of Rex's body. I position him in an upright position, helmet in hand, and cleaned the blood on his neck the best that I could. I planted a kiss on his head as I felt the turbolift stop. I turned to the doors, took in a deep breath in and activated my lightsabers. The doors opened._

SWSWSWSWSW

I bloted upright in my bed as my nightmare slithered away, ending when I died at Anakin's blade again. I shivered. This time my body wasn't sweaty as much as last night, nor did I fall out that bed. I smiled and rolled out of the bed. The air was slightly cooler against my bare skin, so I hurried to see if my clothes were dry. They were, and I slipped into them with satisfaction that my skin wasn't itchy when I put them on. As I was putting my boots on, my thoughts drifted to the added part of the dream. It disturbed me that Sidious knew of my feelings for Rex, but does Rex really love me back?

'_No that's nonsense Ahsoka! He's a soldier, he wouldn't fall in love!_' the mean little voice in the back of my head said, but I was a Jedi and yet I did. I finished putting on my boots and decided to think about it later. I know what happens when love gets in the way; it made Anakin turn to the Dark Side. Rex in my nightmare reminded me of something: 501st legion. What happened to them?

I walked out of my room and, to my surprise, saw Obi-Wan walking of the bathroom with a bathrobe on.

"Good morning Ahsoka, sleep well?" he asked me, a content smile on his face.

"Good morning Obi-Wan, and yes. You?" I plastered a smile on my face also. 'Where in the galaxy did he get a bathrobe?' I wondered.

"Pleasantly. The bathrobe made me all the more comfortable,"

I blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I saw you leave the shower with your wet clothes and I believe it was a bathrobe, and I realized I needed a shower also. So I did what you did and cleaned my clothes while in the shower and wore a bathrobe to sleep in with my clothes drying on a towel. Isn't that what you did?"

I was dumbfounded. How tired was I? "Yes, but where did you find the bathrobe?"

He gave me a confused look, but told me anyway. "In the cabinet, under the counter near the shower. Why do you ask?" What cabinets? I mentally hit myself.

"Oh, because I think I might have gotten a used one," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Obi-Wan looked at me strangely, and I put my mental shields up to stop him from knowing I lied.

Then we heard a loud wail come from Anakin and Padme's room.

"Anakin where is Leia's pacifier?" I heard Padme yell over the wailing.

"I don't know, you're the one who gave it to her last night!" Anakin's voice yelled back.

"Well, maybe you took from her thinking she was fine!"

"I didn't! I only did that with Luke because-" another wail erupted from behind the closed door. "Look what you did! Now Luke is up!"

"Maybe if you got the replacement pacifiers like I told you to get last night, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

The door then flew open with a shirt-less Anakin marching angrily down the hallway, ignoring Obi-Wan and I as he turned the corner.

"And how did you sleep pleasantly last night?" I asked Obi-Wan, who was looking in shock at the Skywalker family.

"Force-meditation sleep," he replied. "Helps me think about the good side of things in these dark times," I nodded at him.

I heard-no, _felt_ Anakin's angry steps come back around the corner, and I saw him holding a white bag. He flew past us once again and walked into the room, not even bothering to close the door.

"No! That's the wrong bag! The blue bag, remember? The one I told you to get last night?" Padme downright growled at him.

Anakin held up a hand in a "hold on" gesture. "No, you said the white bag last night, remember?" Anakin said, almost mocking Padme. She then got a look so frightening; it would have made a rancor run and hide. I saw Anakin's composure falter a bit.

"Go. Get. The. Blue. Bag!" she shouted at him, and Anakin left in a hurry to get that bag or Force knows what is going to happen.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast, want to come?" I asked Obi-Wan, who was still in shock. I too was shocked at Anakin and Padme, so much I don't ever want to upset them again.

"Yes, I'll meet you there after I get changed," he replied and we both left the hallway. I walked to the kitchen. There was food to make a sandwich in the pantry, so I made two for me and Obi-Wan.

Around noon time after the twins were taken care of, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I sat outside on the balcony.

"I never thought I would see Padme _that_ angry," Anakin said, who looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Welcome to being a father," Obi-Wan said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked.

"No! Luke was crying most of the night, and Leia wanted to crawl out of the bed! But when we got one asleep the other would wake up and do want they want to do! Then Padme wanted me to Force-suggest them to sleep again, but I said no, and…" he sighed. "It was a rough night," He looked up at me and cocked his head to the side. "How did you not hear the twins crying? Your montrals didn't pick them up?"

"I…had another dream last night," I said quietly. I was going to give him part of the dream, but not the parts were Rex confessed his love to me. Besides, it might be the only time to tell him my idea.

"Oh for Force's sake! What did the old man show you this time?" Anakin said loudly at me, and I blinked at him. He held up a hand. "I'm sorry, no sleep, so I might be a little bit grumpy," he said in a calm tone.

I nodded. "Well, Rex and I were fighting off other clones while trying to get inside a turbolift. We did, but Rex manged to get shot in the neck, and he…died. It then showed me the dream from two nights ago again. It got me wondering if we could use the help of the 501st Legion,"

A silence was made as the two men thought about it. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I don't know Ahsoka. I mean, do you really think Rex and the boys will be on the cruiser?"

"Well, wouldn't you take the Legion who killed the Jedi in the Jedi Temple just in case your apprentice found some Jedi friends and joined them?" I asked him, and I could tell he was a tad speechless.

"Point taken then. Obi-Wan, what do you think?" Anakin asked him.

He ran a hand through his beard before answering. "I don't know your legion very well Anakin, so I can't say if they are dedicated to Sidious and will turn on you, but knowing your personality, they would probably choose you over Sidious. You may overrule Sidious in their eyes actually,"

Anakin nodded. "If you're right, that would give us a huge advantage. What do you have in mind Snips?"

I told him how the clones would give us an advantage in places and a back-up plan just in case the clones turn on us, which I strongly doubted. Obi-Wan agreed to the plan, saying it covered just about everything. Anakin was still hesitating to say yes, but Obi-Wan persuaded him to change his mind.

After that, the day went by too quickly for my taste. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I all practiced again. Obi-Wan and Anakin switched, so I dueled Obi-Wan while Anakin did the talking. This time, I focused intently on the duel with Obi-Wan to drown out Anakin's words just in case they trigger another daymare. After that, we all ate more bantha steak at dinner and made small talk. Luke made a mess by spilling his milk bottle while Leia squirted hers in Anakin's face. We all laughed at him and his milk-soaked face; even the twins seemed to laugh at their daddy.

Then we all went to bed early since we needed our rest for tomorrow and Force knows how long it will take to bring Sidious down. I climbed into the bed and closed my eyes, waiting for the horrible dream to come. It soon did, and this time I watched closely, but nothing could give me clues on how to stop it; it didn't even give me clues to how it ended up that way since it had nothing to do with the plan we made up. The dream ended, and so did my trail of thoughts of what the dream could mean.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, trying to calm myself as I realized today was the day I could possibly die. '_Have faith in the Force,_' I told myself as I sat up in the bed. I looked out the window and saw a faint outline of Sidious's ship over Theed.

'_We're coming for you Sidious,_' I thought as I saw a few transports fly down from the ship towards Theed. '_And you're going pay,_'

**Wow what a chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it since it was a lot to take in! Ahsoka loves Rex, but does he love her back? And yes I do enjoy Rexsoka, but it won't be a major factor in the story, I just have something planned. Also, I'm going to try to put up the next chapter before 6/14 since I'm going on a Disney Cruise the day after. School ends this Wednesday, so I have a full week to write, but no promises I'll make the deadline since I'm horrible at doing that. Please leave reviews on what you think is going to happen next or even suggestions! May the Force be With You! -Jordan **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! But I do listen to many k-pop songs when I'm typing.**

It's all in a Padawan's Job

Chapter 6

Ahsoka's POV

It was quiet as we rowed back to the cobblestone dock. The gondolas were crowded with the two new passengers, so Anakin rowed Padmé and the twins while Obi-Wan and I rowed the droids. They were uncharacteristically quiet, and I guessed they also felt the tension in the air as we rowed to face Sidious.

I sensed Anakin give me another worried look, and it was driving me crazy. Earlier this morning, we all were getting ready, preparing, and reviewing our plan. After that, Anakin asked me to come to the balcony with him, privately, making me all the more nervous. We leaned against the railing looking at the waterfall, until he spoke.

"Ahsoka...you know you could possibly die today?" he asked, his voice a tad hoarse. I was surprised by the question; I couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"No, and during the Clone Wars I thought I would end up talking like General Grievous from all the times I've shouted at the clones," I said, and he gave me a look that meant business. I slowly looked back out the water as I waited for him to talk since he was the one who brought me out here. He sighed and looked out at the water.

"Ahsoka..." he started, and then he shook his head. "Just be careful, okay?" His eyes held an emotion I couldn't describe and I pulled him into a hug.

"You too," I said against his chest when he hugged me tightly. We broke apart and I hoped the look in his eyes was gone, but it wasn't. As I was about to ask him, we got interrupted by Padmé asking what should the twins wear. Anakin left to go help her, while I was left pondering what his eyes were revealing.

Speaking of the twin's clothing, I was surprised when they came out in all black outfits; there was even a hood to cover their heads and black boots to match. Obi-Wan and I found it cute, while Padmé and Anakin argued. Padmé thought that they weren't healthy for the twins while Anakin thought it helped them conceal themselves when we get on the ship. Padmé said they won't need to because they'll always be with her and Anakin fired back that she didn't know that. Before she could reply he said that it doesn't matter since he found them in the blue bag which made Padmé all the more furious. Obi-Wan, the only suitable negotiator who can sort it out, finally stepped in saying Anakin was right about how it could conceal the twins, but there was a possibility it was unhealthy for them. Then he said would Padmé's sister put something unhealthy for babies in the blue bag, which he found highly unlikely, considering the way Padmé talks about her and the blue bag she put together. He finished by saying that the twins should keep them on and he believes Padmé will always be with the twins on the ship, so there's little possibility that they will be left in a corner concealed with a rash appearing on the side of their arm. I raised my eye markings at Obi-Wan when he smirked as he left the room to get the gondolas ready for us. Anakin being Anakin, he rubbed it into Padmé's face how he won and beaten her- a Senator at that- while smiling like he won a jackpot. Padmé was perfectly calm about it, only saying that he won because Obi-Wan were there to help him. I laughed at them and told them to hurry up with their babies in black. I had to leave the room when Padmé gave me a dirty look, but Anakin thought that it was a good name for them.

I stopped my thoughts as I sensed Anakin give me another look. '_What is he so worried about?_' It can't be about the plan; I don't even have a major part in it. Not my nightmares Palpatine keeps sending me because I haven't told him it occurs during the day.

Nightmares.

_'That's it! He must've had a nightmare about me!_' I thought in triumph, having finally figured it out. _'But why is he so worried? The only thing that could've happened to impact that much of a reaction on him would be..._' I gulped as it came to me.

_'I die in the nightmare,_'

The gondola softly bumped it the dock, knocking me out from my thoughts. Obi-Wan got out of the boat, trying not to rock it too bad since Threepio was still sitting there. Artoo used his rockets to fly out the boat while Obi-Wan and I brought him over to the dock with the Force

"And I thought I wasn't fond of space travel! But that was even more scary," Threepio said and Artoo beeped at him. "Hey you don't know it until you've experienced it!"

"All right, the speeders are over there on that small hill," said Anakin as he helped Padmé out of the boat. '_Hill?_'

'_I didn't see a-_' I stopped that thought as I saw behind Padmé's ship, a small hill with about twenty speeders. _'Oh, that hill,_'

Obi-Wan and I walked up it to get the speeders. We needed three, and just by chance, there were three speeders with _'The Naberrie Family'_ signs on them.

As we got everyone onto a speeder, I felt the Dark Side become stronger. I looked around, but there was no Sith or Dark Sider in sight. _'Sidious must be toying with me again_' I thought with a scowl.

I had Artoo in the backseat, while Obi-Wan had Threepio, and Anakin had Padmé and the twins. We drove towards Theed through many Zaela trees. I looked up, amazed at how tall they were.

'_Ahsoka…'_ I heard Qui-Gon say in my mind.

'_Yes?'_

'_Know that I won't be able to help you physically, only mentally,_'

I sighed as I already knew this. '_I understand. Will you be able to tell me the outcome of our plan though?_'

'_No. The Force has forbid me to see the future at the moment, but it must have a reason. Trust in the Force, Ahsoka,_' His presence left my mind, and I focused back on driving. We soon arrived at the edge of Theed. We hid our speeders in the trees before we walked into the city.

A building that seemed abandoned was in front of us and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I used the Force to jump on top of the roof. Anakin used the Force to bring up Padmé and the twins, and we all crouched to not be seen. The building was very tall, just tall enough to see the city's center square. There were few clones patrolling the area, with two shuttles in front of Theed Palace. The Republic Cruiser-now Imperial Cruiser, was hanging above us in the sky, darkening the bright sky with its gray color. It almost looked like a huge storm cloud.

"Well, this seems almost too easy; it's like Sidious expects us to attack and steal a cruiser, so he didn't send a lot of clones for us to fight. He wants us to come to him," Anakin said as he observed the sight before him.

"Seems like it, but we have a different approach, which will shake him. We will all be in different places at once, so he can't kill us all unless he destroys the entire ship. That is our advantage," I said to him. He nodded and stood.

"Alright, Padmé, the twins, and I will go. Once I get inside the shuttle and have left the atmosphere, you two can go," He told me and Obi-Wan as he turned to go, but I stopped him.

"Anakin wait! Your eyes…they… you need to…change them," I said, ending quietly. In order to change his eyes, he needs to be fully consumed by the Dark Side. I didn't want him to do this, but his façade needs to be believable.

He sighed and put a grim smile on his face. "I was hoping you would forget that," He said, an edge in his tone. Still, he sat down cross-legged and focused. I could feel him embracing the Dark Side hesitantly, but he still let it wash over him. I sensed he left a part of his Force-signature Light, but it was very small. He slowly opened his eyes at me, and I stared into venom yellow eyes.

"…Are they yellow?" he asked quietly, watching me.

"Very. I think it will work," I replied as he turned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan seemed to be fighting something within him, and Anakin noticed.

"Don't worry Master, it's still me. Just think it's that time when I bought contact lenses and they had purple pupils," Anakin said chuckling, along with Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I remember a certain Padawan waking me up with purple eyes when I remembered bidding good night to him with blue ones," Obi-Wan said with a smile, and Anakin returned it. I sensed Obi-Wan's unease from earlier lessen. Anakin stood up and faced Padmé, who slightly jumped when she saw him.

"Don't worry, I'll get used to it because I know you're not really on the Dark Side. Just don't talk super deep, it'll be pushing it," Padmé said before Anakin had a chance to say something. "Now let's go; the faster we defeat Palpatine, the faster I can go back to being a mother and a wife," she kissed Anakin's cheek and stood up with twins in hand. Anakin smiled at her and lifted them up with the Force and eased them back down to the ground.

Anakin turned to us saying, "May the Force be with you Ahsoka and Obi-Wan," before placing his hood over his head.

"May the Force be with you too, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as I did after him. And with that, Anakin jumped over the building side and was gone.

Obi-Wan and I repositioned ourselves, laying on our stomachs and turned back to looking at the city's center square. We saw civilians who were walking around quickly move aside to let Anakin pass with Padmé, the twins, Threepio and Artoo. We saw him approach the first shuttle and a clone saluted to him. I could see it was the 501st, but I couldn't see the design of the armor to know which clone is it. Another clone emerged from the shuttle and put cuffs on Padmé and had her hold the twins close to her. She was pushed onto the ship as Threepio was shut off and I saw Anakin saying something, pointing to Threepio. The clone nodded and also took the droid onto the ship. Artoo stayed by Anakin's side, who put his hand on top of his dome. The clone came out from the ship with nod, which I guessed is the confirmation that everyone is onboard. Anakin then pointed to the area where we were and the clone saluted, walking towards the building we were on with a blaster in hand. Anakin watched him go for a moment before stepping onto the shuttle and flying up towards the Imperial Cruiser.

"Was it painful?" I asked suddenly, even surprising myself a bit.

Obi-Wan looked at me funny. "What was?" he asked quietly as the clone was getting closer to the building.

"Seeing Anakin with yellow eyes again," I said, quietly also. I saw Obi-Wan's eyes cloud over, but he still answered.

"Yes, it was young one," He drew a breath as he seemed to be remembering something. "I battled with a yellowed-eyed Zabrak before, and those eyes were filled with such hate as we dueled. After I sliced him through his midsection, his eyes burned with even more hate than I thought possible. I hoped I never had to see something like that again and…I did. Anakin had those hate-filled yellow eyes and it was a freighting déjà vu for me. I knew I couldn't kill him then, for I wanted to see those blue eyes of the boy I trained for thirteen years, not the yellow eyes of the darkness that lived in him," he stopped, as we saw the clone walk around to the back of the building. "We'll finish this conversation later, I suppose," He noted as I knew I had to go. I nodded to him and stood up, getting ready to do a run off the building. The length of the roof was roughly eight feet, so I called upon the Force for help. Obi-Wan moved out of the way so I could have a clear run as I got myself ready. Obi-Wan looked over the edge for the clone, and signaled me to go. I nodded and dashed across the roof, jumping at the last possible second and going over the clone's head into the bushes.

I landed with a squat and a loud thud. The clone turned to where I was in the bushes and aimed his blaster towards where I was. I stood walked towards the clone, revealing myself.

"Jedi!" he snarled at me as he was about to shoot, but I simply waved my hand and the blaster was taken from his hand to mine.

"I have a name, you know," I said to him as I pretended to examine his blaster; DC-15 carbine blaster, just like the rest of the 501st Legion carries. "What's your name?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Why should I tell you?" His voice seemed angry, and I guessed he could be stubborn. It still bothered me that I couldn't tell what clone it was from its blue markings on the amour, and we were losing time.

I released a sigh as I looked at him gravely. "I guess I'll figure it out the hard way then if you don't want to answer," I told him as I walked towards him. He visibly stiffened and I guessed he was too scared to even call for back-up. He instead raised his fists up to me, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He yelled at me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No need for a fight, just stay still," I told him, using Force-suggestion in the words.

He stilled and I smiled. "Good, now," I waved my hand in front of him. "You will tell me your number and nickname," I said, using a mind trick to make him answer.

He replied in monotone. "Number is CC-1119. Nickname is Appo,"

'_Appo!_' I thought as I said to him, "Thank you for your cooperation," as I sent a sent a strong sleep-compulsion into his mind. He started to fall, but Obi-Wan jumped down from the building and caught him before he did. He nodded towards me and I turned around to let him change into Appo's armor. I walked to side of the building to see the city's square, but I quickly hid in the shadows when a clone walked by. The clone paused, parallel with me, and I was desperately hoping he wouldn't turn his head to the right. I strained my eyes to see which clone it was, but I was roughly grabbed by the arms and they were pulled behind me before I could identify who it was.

"And what do you think you're doing, Jedi?" I turned to see it was a clone, and the markings said it was Appo. But under it was Obi-Wan. He had the helmet on and-thank the Force it filtered his voice. Unless that was his real gruff voice that he was using.

"Appo!" I knew Rex's voice from anywhere. I felt my breathing stop as I remembered my feelings for him, and what could possibly happen if I acted upon them. He stepped closer to us, and I felt Obi-Wan remove a hand from my wrists to salute him.

"Sir!" Rex nodded to Obi-Wan and looked at me. Well, I think he looked at me since his helmet was turned towards me.

"Appo, was she a problem?" He asked sternly, still looking at me. I had to look away from the helmet, for I thought I was going to grab him and run away from where he might possibly die. Force, when did I become such a romantic?

"No sir, I just caught her right now," he told Rex, using that gruff voice again. I was starting to think that it was a mixture him really using that voice and the helmet filtering his accent. Rex nodded and grabbed something from his the back of his belt. Binders.

"Here, put these on her. I don't need her to do something reckless anytime soon," I thought I heard humor in Rex's tone, but with the helmet on, it could've filtered that too. As Obi-Wan put them on my wrist, I noticed they weren't Force Binders. I looked at Rex, only to see his back, but I saw Force binders hanging from his belt. I looked at Obi-Wan, who gave me a shrug as I raised an eye marking. I turned and followed Rex with Obi-Wan behind me as we walked to the second shuttle; all the while my mind was awhirl thinking about why Rex didn't put the Force Binders on me. I refused to think it was because of love, because that would only give me hope, and I didn't want it crushed by Rex pointing a blaster to my head. Maybe it was because he knew that I had a plan and wanted to help, like I had predicted.

I abruptly stopped my thoughts as I felt my lightsabers being taken. I almost kicked whoever did it, but I thought better of it and glared at the helmet in front of me instead. I realized it was Fives, who seemed to not like the idea of having the lightsabers in his hands. I glanced around and saw we were in the front of the second shuttle with Rex, Fives, and one inside the shuttle I couldn't identify yet. Rex was inside the shuttle already and mention for us to come in. Obi-Wan pushed me onto the shuttle with Fives behind him. Another clone was onboard, and it seemed to be Jesse. The door slid shut as the shuttle lifted from the ground and to the Imperial Star Destroyer.

I could sense there was a tense silence in the air; the only sounds were our breathing and the cruiser's engine humming. I had a feeling it was because of me, but I couldn't understand why. The clones stood unusually rigid and kept their helmets pointed to any line of sight that I wasn't in. Seeing that, it made me all the more determined to tell them that we didn't betray the Republic, but Palpatine. I heard the engine hum quiet down as I felt the ship settle onto a smooth surface. Realizing we had landed, Rex spun on his heel to face me and Obi-Wan. "Appo, take her to the prison level. Make sure she is nowhere close to the door or other prisoners,"

"Yes sir!" Obi-Wan said as the doors opened. We stepped off and walked to the prison level. We knew where it was since it this ship was used in the Clone Wars and belonged to the Repbulic. Well, used too.

"Palpatine really spruced up the place," I whispered while looking at all the gray walls with interest, but Obi-Wan could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"If this is how it looks everywhere, I might get lost or end up in the garbage disposal," he whispered back and I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. We eventually made it to the prison level, and after passing through security, Obi-Wan walked me down the hall to a cell.

But we had to find Padmé and the twins first.

"Do you sense them?" I asked Obi-Wan while I was looking through the yellow shields to my left and right.

"Yes, she should be on the right soon," As soon as he said that, we found her.

She looked up from smiling at the kids to us and her eyes widened. "Ahsoka! Are you okay?" She asked, quickly setting the children on the ground softly and walking up to the shield. "Is that…"

"Yes Padmé, it's me," Obi-Wan said as he deactivated the shield. I led Padmé out while Obi-Wan walked down the hall until he came to an empty cell some ways down from Padmé's.

"Here," he declared as he pointed to it. "Ahsoka will be in this one, as its far enough for the clones but close enough to you," We heard a voice as Obi-Wan was walking back to me and Padmé. Padmé was already in her cell with the twins in hand by the time Obi-Wan reactivated the shield. Obi-Wan grabbed my wrists again and was walking me to the cell he picked when, "Appo!"

We both turned and saw Fives walking towards us with helmet in hand. "Is there a problem?"

"No, just deciding which cell to put this Jedi in," Obi-wan said, going back to his fake gruff voice. Fives nodded and watched as Obi-Wan pushed me into the cell he picked and activated the shield. Obi-Wan walked away from the cell, but I heard Fives voice again.

"I don't like this,"

I felt my eye marking raise at this.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked and his voice didn't sound all that far away. I silently moved to a spot in the cell where I could see them and, to my surprise, I saw the two standing in front of Padmé's cell.

I saw Fives make a gesture to Padme's cell. "This!" he repeated again. "Keeping a mother and her kids in a cell like this…it makes me feel like a monster," he told Obi-Wan (actually Appo in his mind) with disgust in his voice.

"I…understand what you mean but, orders are orders," Obi-Wan said as he watched something going on inside Padmé's cell.

"And that's what confuses me," Fives whispered, but my montrals caught it.

"What confuses you?"

"The person who gave the order: Lord Vader. I had always thought he was attracted to the Senator but now…now I'm not sure," Fives said, and his face held a disappointed look. I was surprised at this, for he was more observant that I thought.

Obi-Wan seemed surprised too, but quickly gained his composure back. "Maybe he has plans for her, and one that requires her on the ship,"

"I certainly hope those are good plans, because I can't imagine Vader killing her. That seems out of his character," Fives seemed really worried for Padmé and Anakin. I smiled. Maybe persuading him to help won't be so hard after all.

Obi-Wan's POV

"I don't like this," Fives said and I became confused.

"What?" I said, careful not to let my curiosity into my voice.

"This!" he made a gesture towards Padmé's cell. "Keeping a mother and her kids in a cell like this…it makes me feel like a monster," he was disgusted, that was clear. I looked over at Padmé and she seemed to be surprised, as I was.

"I… understand what you mean but, orders are orders," I said to see what reaction I'll get. I knew Anakin gave the order to send Padmé and the twins to a cell, but has he given the second order yet?

"And that's what confuses me," he said, and I sensed honesty in his voice. I didn't get my answer though.

"What confuses you?" I asked, and I noticed Padmé was trying hard not to look interested and listen at the same time.

"The person who gave the order: Lord Vader. I had always thought he was attracted to the Senator but now…now I'm not so sure," I was slightly taken back by this, for he was very observant. He also seemed disappointed, but for Padmé or Anakin, I wasn't sure. He didn't seem to know what else Vader was planning, but I did tell him something to ease his worries that he seemed to have.

"Maybe he has plans for her, and one that require her on the ship," I said, hoping he would at least think there was a double meaning behind the words.

"I certainly hope those are good plans, because I can't imagine Vader killing her. That seems out of his character," He said as he looked at Padmé with a tad of pity. Padmé was looking at the twins as she kissed each of them on their forehead although I knew she could feel the eyes on her. "Come on Appo, Rex wants us to tell Lord Vader of Jedi we caught," Fives announced suddenly as he was walking away. I quickly caught up with him and nodded. We walked away from the prison level and to the Bridge. I saw that most of the crew members changed in gray, like the rest of the ship. '_Seems Sidious wants to keep everything the same,_' I thought as we walked over to where Rex was.

We saluted when he turned and he nodded to us. "Fives, Appo, did the…prisoner create any trouble?"

"No sir, just as quiet as can be," Fives answered, but I noticed the pause Rex made when he referred to Ahsoka as a prisoner. '_Does he seem saddened by it?'_ I thought but couldn't answer it as Rex moved on.

"Lord Vader is currently meeting with the Emperor and our meeting with Vader will be delayed for an hour. Get cleaned up and keep an eye on the prisoner," Rex ordered as me and Fives nodded. We left the bridge and arrived at the clones' quarters. Fives walked right in, while I tried not to look like I moved in with caution.

"Alright, you can use the 'fresher first," Fives said as he tossed his helmet on the couch.

"No you can go first Fives; I was going to go to the cafeteria,"

He gave me a funny look, but shrugged anyway as he walked in the direction of the refresher. "Alright, but check up on the Padawan first," he tossed over his shoulder as he closed the refresher door. I looked at the time and estimated I only had about 5 minutes to talk to Ahsoka because of the elevator ride and the walk back to the room.

I was walking back to the prison level quickly but subtle as I could, but as I was about to enter an empty elevator, someone join me. The clone looked at me, but remained as rigid as a tree until the doors closed.

"Force, I don't think I'll get used to the new rules created by the Emperor. Can you Appo?" I recognized the clone as Jesse by his markings and I also remembered him from Saleucami.

"I'll try," I answered curtly, trying to making small talk and hoping he wouldn't go to the same level I was going. I realized I was wrong when he pressed the prison level button. I resisted the urge to sigh, but instead ask, "Why are you going to the prison level?"

"I have to feed them, on Lord Vader's orders," He answered as he took off his helmet. I noticed the Republic symbol wasn't on his helmet or head anymore. He noticed me looking at him and he answered the unspoken question. "Everything related to the Republic had to go, including my tattoos. I had to take it off myself, and I felt sadden that the symbol I used to wear proudly was going corrupt because of the Jedi, who you and I fought with. But, as I cleaned my helmet, I thought about it. Why would the Jedi try to take over the Republic? For good or bad? To make the Republic better? I'm hoping that that was the case because the Jedi wanted the war to end as much as everybody else, right? I know General Kenobi did; he believed the answer was capturing Grevious, who controlled the droid army, and I too believed that. I don't believe he betrayed the Republic; he seemed too…loyal to do such a thing. What do you think Appo?"

I was stunned by his words and his thoughts of me, but I didn't answer as the doors opened to the prison level. Jesse swiftly placed his helmet on as we walked out of the elevator and into the hallway of prison cells. He stopped in a pause between the elevators and put some gray looking stuff into two bowls. He gave one to me.

"Give that one to the Jedi," he gestured to Ahsoka's cell as he walked to Padmé's cell. I walked quickly to and went inside Ahsoka's cell, looking over my shoulder to make sure Jesse was inside Padmé's cell before I spoke.

"Anakin is having a meeting with Sidious at the moment and Rex said it would be an hour before we meet with him. I guess it will be about an hour and half before we can make our move," I whispered quickly to her as I put the bowl of gray food in front of her.

She nodded as she gave the bowl a disgusted look. "I'm not eating that," She pushed it away. "Also, talk to the clones and make them on our side in that hour; I think one already is,"

"Fives? I think so too and Jesse seems to believe that I couldn't have betrayed the Republic, so I'll talk to him on that," We both nodded and I left her cell. I noticed Jesse exiting Padmé's cell as I reactivated the shield on Ahsoka's cell. I walked over to him as I noticed he seem relaxed. I glanced into Padmé's cell and, to my surprise; I saw Luke and Leia drinking blue milk.

"I know, I know; we aren't supposed to give prisoners food from the cafeteria but…they just babies! I doubt they can do any harm!" Jesse looked at me and I nodded.

"They are just babies…I don't mind," I saw Padmé nod to Jesse and he returned it. We walked back to the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Jesse once again took off his helmet.

"Appo…you seem different today," he looked at me with a puzzled look, but I managed to stay calm.

"What do you mean?" I asked, ignoring Jesse looking at me up and down.

"I don't know…you seem shorter and…kinder. Why?"

I had to bite back the want to hang my head and shake it at my height and how almost everyone makes a comment on it. Instead I said, "I guess the end of the war took a weight off my shoulders and I don't have to be so demanding,"

Jesse seemed stunned and raised an eyebrow at me, but shrugged it off. "If you say so,"

It was quiet after that, and I quickly went back to the room Fives was in when the elevator opened.

Anakin's POV

"Take her and her babies to the prison level; the droid to maintenance," I ordered, and the troopers worked quickly. Two troopers quickly cuffed Padmé as another pair of troopers grabbed a twin and one trooper shut down Threepio and carried him. Padmé held her head high the whole way as I watched her go into the elevator and as she turned around to face my direction, she offered the tiniest of smiles. She seemed to be dealing with this better than I thought, and it put some of my worries at ease. It still made me upset that I had to put my own family in a prison cell, but at least their together. I walked quickly to an elevator with Artoo at my side as I pulled out my comlink to comm Rex.

"_Captain Rex,_" I heard him say.

"Rex, this is Sky-Vader," I almost cursed at my simple mistake. "Has Appo captured the Jedi yet?"

"_No, My Lord. My men and I are searching for him now, in case he needs back-up,_" It did sound like he was walking.

"Alright. When you capture the Jedi, bring them here and place them in a prison cell. Then have Appo report back to me in a hour; I'll be in a meeting with the Emperor,"

"_Yes My Lord. Captain Rex out,_" I heard the communication line erupt with static and I shut it off and put it away. We reached the elevator and I let out a breath. Artoo beeped in question next to me.

"Being a Sith is harder than it looks, especially when I'm not really on the Dark Side," I told him as I took off my hood to shake my hair.

Artoo beeped something that sounded along the lines of, _"You seemed to have enjoyed it the first time,_"

"Hey! I was…deeply confused at that time and it seemed like the only person I could talk to was Palpatine," I sighed as I tried to ignore the memories of choking Padmé. I'm surprised she can even be in the same room as me, let alone talk to me after that.

He beeped at me angrily then let out a long hurtful beep.

"I know I could have talked to you…but I didn't want you to solve my problems since I thought I could do it myself. Besides what would you have told me to do anyway?"

He beeped each word out like it was obvious.

"Tell Obi-Wan and Ahsoka the truth about me and Padmé? How would've that helped?"

His dome spun as if he was rolling his eyes as he beeped how it would have helped.

"I would feel like I could have people to talk to about the growing darkness inside me besides Padmé and Palpatine?" I thought about how he was…weirdly right. I placed my hand on top of his dome. "You know Artoo, you're right about everything," I chuckled as Artoo whirled in happiness. "Who taught you how to be so smart?"

"_You're wife,_"

The doors opened at that moment, and Artoo rolled out towards my quarters as if he did not stun me. I placed my hood back on to hide my smile as I walked after the very smart Artoo-Detoo.

We arrived at the door that labeled _Vader's Quarters_ and walked inside. I didn't pay attention to what was inside as I quickly walked to the closet to change into the tunics and pants. I knew my black shirt and pants made look like an assassin instead of a Sith Lord and I thanked the Force my robe was down to my ankles. I quickly changed into the pitch black tunics as Artoo plugged into the main computer. The tunics fit perfectly, and I realized I had spent _that_ much time with the Sith Lord. I stifled a groan as Artoo beeped the location of him to me.

"He's in the Throne Room? Where is that and when was it made?" '_I don't remember a Throne Room on one of these ships before…unless it's a different model…_'

Artoo beeped in surprise at me.

"Three days ago? But on that day I…." I trailed off realizing that was the day of my turn. '_Was he really expecting to be Emperor that long?_

Artoo beeped at me again.

"It replaced where the reactor shafts used to be?"

Artoo's dome whirled back and forth quickly and I took that as a no. He beeped again and this time I understood him.

"It's built above where the reactor shafts are?" Artoo beeped in confirmation. "That a strange place to put it…" I thought, until I really thought about why he wanted his Throne Room there. I almost slapped my hand against my forehead as I realized it was easy for him to use the Force to throw someone down the shaft if they upset him. I patted Artoo's dome. "Thanks buddy. I'll be going now. You can check up on Threepio if you want, but make sure he doesn't say anything. If there's a problem, tell them you're…Vader's droid, okay?" Artoo whirled and I smiled.

I left the room with Artoo at my heels as we headed to the elevators. This time, though, we took different ones. I quietly chuckled at the thought of Artoo being in an elevator all alone, but I knew he could take care of himself. He softly beeped to me before he rolled into an elevator and used his claw to press the button. I watched the doors close as I saw my long-time friend disappear. I made sure no one came in with me as I entered the elevator and pressed the button that will take me to the reactor shaft level-to Sidious.

**Yes, yes, I know it's a cliffhanger, and honestly I didn't want to end it here but school is starting soon and I know I will be really busy with that. Also, a few things about this chapter: **

**1. I'm not at all good with the Clones thing at all. How they act, talk, even their names and yet I've been watching the Clone Wars T.V. series. So don't punish me for that. I just couldn't do the story good without them.**

**2. The plan that has been talked about in the past chapters IS happening! I decided to just write it happening instead of writing about them talking about it then writing it happening. Just to keep you guys on edge!**

**3. If it bugs any of you guys, Rexsoka will not be big thing in the story. I'm not going to do a huge romantic scene with them, just know that's it there and if Ahsoka or Rex do weird things in the next chapter, know that it's because of their feelings towards the other! **

**I hope I cleared some things up and don't forget to review! Good night(Its 10:20 right now)and May The Force Be With You!**

**-StarWarsPeopleRule**


End file.
